One Good Turn Deserves Another
by Nikusiatko
Summary: Kurt Hummel doesn't like Broadway events where he often accompanies his best friend and boyfriend. Everything changes when nice and friendly Blaine Anderson and his friends show him that not everybody in their business is bad. Since then Kurt has just one task – to bring Blaine out of his shell and help him conquer his demons…
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone. Here is my new Klaine story. I hope you'll like it. There is a little bit of Kadam, but not heavy featured. Don't worry. Big thanks go to Kitty and Kelly who help a lot with every chapter. Girls, you are amazing. =) Enjoy first chapter and let me know how you like it.**

* * *

"Kurt, I promise, this one will be different. Please, you have to come with me." Rachel sent a pleading look at her best friend. She didn't want to miss the party but she also didn't want to go there alone. However, Kurt was reluctant. After five years in New York, he'd been her date on countless occasions and he had enjoyed less than a quarter of them. You know, actors and actresses could be really self-centered and Kurt didn't like to be looked down on which happened a lot amongst Rachel's colleagues.

"Rach, Adam dragged me to a party two days ago. I still haven't recovered from that. All those snobbish people who were acting as I'm not worth anything to them because I don't have a Broadway background...I don't think I can handle it tonight."

"But this is a private party. I need to go. We've just started rehearsals and those guys have an advantage because they already know each other. I need to blend in. Please, please, please. Pretty, pretty please." She pouted and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"One inappropriate comment towards me and I'm out of there." He stated, standing up from the chair and heading to his room to find an outfit. He might not be a Broadway star...or any kind of star for that matter but he sure as hell knew how to dress himself much better than most of those closed-mind jerks Rachel and Adam had to work with.

When Kurt had been rejected from NYADA, he had to find another plan for his future. Drama or musical theatre programs at other schools weren't an option for him. He wanted to be the best of the best and only NYADA could give him that. Reapplying didn't suit him at all. They said once he wasn't going to cut it, he had no intention of making a fool of himself again. Clearly, he wasn't what they were looking for. He decided to go for NYU where he successfully majored in journalism and minored in business studies. Currently he was working as a freelance journalist and although sometimes it was really hard to force himself into working when there was no boss to check on him, he loved the freedom and independence that came with the position. Of course, it was nothing in comparison to the success Rachel managed to gain. Several lead roles on Broadway within four years and two Tony nominations were much better than regular columns in a few newspapers and occasional article in some magazine or online journals. But he was proud of himself. He was able to pay bills and live comfortably and he even saved some money monthly so he thought he was doing well. And then there was an idea of his own magazine he was playing with in his mind. He just didn't tell anyone yet.

* * *

"Taxi or subway?" Kurt asked Rachel when he came out of his room in a perfect outfit that was surely going to make some of the guests at the party jealous.

"It's two blocks from here. We can walk there, what do you say?"

"You owe me, Rachel Berry. And I haven't requested your previous debts yet so you should be aware I'm going to do it soon."

"Yeah, I know. I know. But I swear you'll like this one." Kurt just scoffed. The party of the most talented actor of the decade, Tony award winner with several number one hits and thousands of copies of his debut album sold was exactly what Kurt would like. Another douchebag with an ego so big that the universe was too small for it - not that he knew the guy. His presumption came from prior experiences and he was always right. They were about to go to the party where an old group of friends from high school would be having fun and acting like they were doing a big favor to those who were allowed to come. Well, Kurt Hummel didn't give a shit. He also didn't promise to be cheerful so Rachel would have to deal with his mood, like it or not.

"Penthouse? The guy lives in a penthouse? He is having a party in his house?!"

"Well, I told you this isn't a formal party. It's a friendly gathering. All the actors in the play and several staff members were invited. They're nice, Kurt. I know you don't like the world behind my profession but these people are different. You'll see. Now, smile and use your Hummel charm. But not too much of it because men tend to flirt with you then and I know it makes you uncomfortable. Especially when Adam is not around and you can't use him as an excuse."

"Use him as an excuse? He's my boyfriend, Rachel. He is not an excuse!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have probably worded it differently…"

"Probably." Kurt murmured and waited for the elevator door to open. He didn't have a chance to take a deep breath to prepare himself for the night when two figures ran at them.

"Rachel, honey, you came!" Two over excited men hugged her and squeezed her as if she was the only one they were waiting for.

"Nick, Jeff, let me go. You're suffocating me." She laughed.

"Sorry, lady. And who is your friend?" The blond one drew his attention to Kurt.

"This is Kurt. My best friend in the whole world."

"He is gorgeous." The brown haired one said and the blond guy nodded.

"Kurt, this is Jeff." Blondie outstretched his hand and Kurt shook it, offering a polite smile.

"And this is Nick." Nick gave him a half-hug and patted his shoulder. "Nice to meet you, man. Gosh, who do you work for? Jesus, the designer who has you as a model is one lucky man…or woman…"

"Rachel, you didn't tell us you would bring someone so handsome."

"Well, if I didn't know you two are actually straight, I would definitely think you want to get into his pants."

"Being straight doesn't mean that we can't appreciate beauty." Jeff winked at her and grabbed her hand.

"So what designer do you work for, Kurt?" Nick asked the question that had been omitted.

"I don't work for any designer. I am a journalist."

"Oh my god! That's so awesome!" Jeff jumped a little in excitement and Kurt wondered whether they were always like this or if they had taken something previously.

"What newspapers do you write for?" Nick seemed to be genuinely interested in Kurt and it was weird for him. He couldn't recall the last time he had had a conversation with someone from the Broadway universe that had lasted more than two sentences. Except Rachel and Adam, of course, but they didn't count.

"I am a freelance journalist. I write for several newspapers and magazines." Kurt answered and waited for Nick's reaction. Generally, this was the information that got him out of the conversation. Until he was the editor of the New York Times no one cared about him.

"Wow. I can barely handle one job at the time…It's so refreshing to speak to someone who works out of the theatre setting. How does it work? Do you get topics for your articles fromthe editor or do you come up with your own ideas?" Kurt looked at Rachel, not believing someone wanted to talk to him. She just smiled.

"Rachel, I'm so glad you could make it." A smooth voice spoke up behind them. They all turned around and Kurt knew the evening was most likely going to be ruined.

"Blaine." Rachel said and hugged him little too tight.

"Blaine, this is Kurt." Jeff announced with a grin. "He's a journalist. Cool, right?"

"Nice to meet you, Kurt." Blaine shook his hand, his features remaining soft and welcoming, and a spark in his eyes surprising Kurt.

"Nice to meet you, too." Kurt responded, observing the guy. He wasn't stilted. He seemed happy to see them and that was odd.

"There are drinks at the bar. We have a good selection of alcoholic liquor but if you don't want to get wasted there are a lot of non-alcoholic beverages as well. Snacks are all over the place and there'll be a huge delivery of pizzas in an hour so…I hope you'll enjoy yourself."

"Oh, don't you worry, Blainey. We're going to enjoy ourselves." Nick smirked. "Now, if you excuse us, I'd like to talk to Kurt about his job. Why didn't I become a journalist?"

"Because you aren't able to write a one sentence note that makes sense." Jeff remarked.

"True. Don't you hate it when your best friend is right, too? I can't stand how superior mine gets sometimes because of that."

"Well, considering that in my friendship with Rachel it's me who is always right, you should question her about it."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Kurt." Rachel folded her arms and disapprovingly shook her head. "I guess you'll be good on your own, won't you?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Blaine, I thought we could discuss the core of the relationship between our characters, what do you say? I have some suggestion about…" Rachel's voice got lost in the crowd and Kurt stayed glued to the spot between Nick and Jeff. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Two hours later Kurt was still engaged in conversation with Nick and Jeff who hadn't left his side since the beginning. They were alternating between who would bring them drinks when their glasses were empty and although Kurt would never say it out loud, he was having a great time.

"Nick, Jeff, I saw those twins you were ogling at the theatre by the bar…" Blaine appeared all of a sudden next to them and Nick with Jeff were on their feet in an instant.

"Sorry, Kurt. We gotta go. See you later." And they were gone.

"Are you having fun?" Blaine sat down and once again it amused Kurt with how nice he was being.

"Yeah, thanks. It's a great party."

"Thank you." Blaine smiled shyly. "I don't like parties. I mean…there are so many of them every month and sometimes it is hard to get along with people there. I like throwing a party for friends though. You're lucky you don't have to attend most of them."

"I wouldn't say so. With two members of the Broadway community in my life I have to go to the most of them…"

"That sucks." Blaine stated and Kurt snickered.

"Yes, it does."

"So, Kurt. Tell me about your worst experience from those parties. I bet you won't beat mine…" Blaine nudged him teasingly and the two of them spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing about everything and nothing until Rachel came and dragged Kurt home.

"Did you get his number?" Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts by his loving but annoying friends.

"What?"

"Did you ask for his number?" Jeff repeated.

"No."

"Why the hell not?! He is perfect! He is out of our business, he is charming and intelligent, and he is also beautiful. What is wrong with you?!"

"Nick, you know I'm not looking for anybody right now. First of all, my track record is really bad when it comes to relationships and I need a break. Not to mention I don't even know if he is gay or if he is with someone. The guy like him can't be single."

"All we have to do is ask Rachel." Jeff suggested.

"Don't you dare, or I'm going to kill you. If I'm lucky enough, he'll come to the next party and I at least will have someone to talk to. Ruin it for me and we are no longer friends." Blaine threatened them and left.

"Kurt made an impression on our ice queen…" Nick stated with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, he did. We just have to get the ice queen's head out of his ass."

"Challenge accepted."

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"What if Kurt has a boyfriend?"

* * *

**AN: The story will be updated weekly, so new chapter every Saturday. =) Thanks for reading. Reviews make me happy.**

**Nika =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, it's me again. =) Thanks for all the follows and favorites. Here is the second chapter. I hope, you'll like it. Big thanks to Kitty and Kelly for their inputs and betareading skills. Well, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Blaine Anderson was a nice person. He didn't like hypocrisy and superciliousness from the bottom of his heart but sometimes it looked like there was nothing else in his world anymore. Even as a kid, Blaine was a boy who always came to help or stood up for others. He was polite, friendly and one of his strongest features was faith in people. Although people wouldn't be surprised if he had lost this ability after years filled with disappointment caused by others, he still believed there was something good in everybody.

Blaine came from money. His family was well off due to having a successful family business and Blaine never in his life had to worry about not being able to afford something. He didn't like being reminded that it was his parents' money and influence that got him where he was now. Even though he couldn't deny that his excellent education wouldn't have been possible if the financial situation of his parents hadn't been secure, but his talent and fierce need to pursue things had nothing to do with how much money he or his family had.

Blaine moved to New York City four years ago and made his debut on a Broadway stage almost immediately. He jumped into a world he hadn't been prepared for. He landed himself in an extremely competitive environment and being the kind soul he was made things complicated. He'd learnt the hard way not to make friends with "theatre people" as he liked to call them. It was a long journey to find out that people either didn't care about him or just tried to use him. He had never given up hope that the people who had hurt him once would have something positive in their hearts, but he needed to protect himself so he decided not to befriend anyone who was work related. His only friends were the ones that had come with him to New York after his high school graduation.

Blaine was really happy that he finally got a chance to work with his friends in a production that had a great potential to be very successful. He was also glad that Rachel Berry was a part of the show because, thanks to her, he might make a new friend. He was certain that Kurt would make exceptional friend material since the guy could handle Rachel Berry as his best friend and he was out of theatre business; what he decided was the killer combination.

Blaine usually didn't regret anything. He tried to learn a lesson from the situation and move on. But as he was lying in his bed after the party where he met Kurt, for the first time in years he regretted something. He definitely should have asked Kurt for his number…

* * *

Kurt Hummel was a strong person. He disliked hatred and human stupidity from the bottom of his heart but sometimes it looked like there was nothing else in his world anymore. Even as a kid, Kurt was a boy who always kept his mind open and didn't fear to air his opinions. He was brave, reliable and one of his strongest features was honesty. Although one could tell he would have lost this habit after years full of problems that were caused by his ability to speak his mind, he still refused to go with the crowd.

Kurt Hummel loved his father more than anything in the world. After his mother's death when he was only eight, there had been just the two of them for so long that they had created a relationship which might be considered unhealthy by some. Kurt didn't care what people thought about his relationship with his father. So what if they were a little overprotective of each other? His father was a man who taught him everything that was important in life. His father was his biggest supporter and greatest critic and even though Kurt didn't believe in god he was highly grateful to whatever power that he has his father.

Kurt Hummel had lived in New York City since he left Ohio after his high school graduation. He had an amazing four years at college; he made lots of friends and finally became a part of a community where no one judged anyone. Except for the time when he had to attend a "higher class" events, as he liked to call them, being a great friend and boyfriend he was, he more than less found himself in situations he would certainly avoid if it was his choice. But helping his best friend and the person he loves was more important than his own contentment and he'd learnt how to survive in a world that clearly wasn't made for him.

Kurt liked his life despite it not being what he had dreamt of as a teenager. He had a good job, a bunch of close friends and a boyfriend he'd been in a committed relationship with for several years now. His father's health was steady and he was happy that the empty place his mother had left wasn't empty anymore because there was Carol – his father's second wife – now. With Carol they had gotten Finn – for his father a son who could relate the most of the "manly" things that Kurt wasn't able to and for Kurt a brother who had his back no matter what. There was nothing missing in his life.

Kurt usually didn't regret anything. He tried to learn a lesson from the situation and move on. But as he woke up in his bed the morning after the party where he had met Blaine, for the first time in years he regretted something. He definitely shouldn't have gone to the party because the hazel eyes that haunted him in his sleep most definitely didn't belong to his boyfriend…

* * *

Rachel didn't know what possessed Kurt to wake up in the middle of the night and clean the apartment or sit behind his computer until the early morning for the fifth night in the row. He tried to be quiet and not to disturb her sleep, but he failed miserably. The worst thing was that he refused to talk to her, claiming that he couldn't sleep because he was drinking lot of coffee lately and it was taking its toll on him.

Of course, Rachel was sure it was the biggest load of bullshit she had ever heard. Kurt had been drinking gallons of coffee ever since he was fifteen. He may as well have coffee instead of blood in his veins and it wouldn't influence his ability to sleep. Rachel decided to train her patience with him but when she was awakened by a loud noise that echoed in the apartment, she exploded.

"Kurt! Why the hell are you doing cooking at three in the morning?" She stormed into the kitchen and saw him picking up a big pan that had just had a collision with the tile floor – hence the noise that nearly evoked her heart attack.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Rachel. I couldn't sleep and I wanted to make some muffins for you to take to work."

"You DO NOT need a pan for muffins! Fuck, I don't need any muffins to take to work! All I need is to finally get a good night's sleep for Christ's sake!" Kurt looked guilty. He dipped his head and bit his lower lip. A sign there was something bothering him and he was considering whether to say it or not. Rachel sat on a chair with a deep sigh.

"Kurt," she started softly. "You've been acting weird for almost a week now. What's going on? I can tell you're exhausted but you keep staying up all night…"

"I'm having strange dreams…" Kurt admitted.

"Like nightmares?"

"No…not nightmares in a scary way."

"Then what kind of dreams do you have?" Kurt reminded silent.

"Kurt?"

"Have you ever had sex dream about someone you weren't dating at the time?" It took a while for Rachel to catch up with what Kurt was saying. Then she started to laugh.

"Seriously Kurt? You are acting all crazy because you had a dream about someone else than Adam?"

"Why are you laughing? I feel like I'm cheating on him in my dreams!" Rachel didn't understand why her friend was so worked up about it. She thought it was a common thing to sometimes dream about a hot stranger. Unless…

"You know the guy…" She stated. "Who do you dream about, Kurt?" She teased him, making him angry.

"It's not funny, Rachel! When it happened for the first time, I ignored it. I mean, sometimes another guy occurs in your dreams, right?"

"Right." She nodded.

"But fifth time in a row?! Every single night since we…" Kurt abruptly stopped. "You know what Rachel, doesn't matter. I think I'll take some Ambien and go to bed…"

"Since we what? Come on, Kurt. You've already got me out of the bed in the middle of the night. I deserve some answers."

"Since we were at the party…" Kurt murmured. A huge grin spread on her face.

"Who do you dream about, Kurt? There were a lot of sexy guys there."

"Rachel!" Kurt hissed. "It's none of your business."

"Was it Jeff or Nick? You were talking with them for a long time…"

"No, it wasn't Jeff or Nick."

"Hmmm….who else…Shit! It was Blaine, wasn't it?" A red blush that was suddenly visible on Kurt's cheeks was enough indication for Rachel to know she was right.

"I definitely want to know more about those dreams. What were you doing? Was he…"

"Rachel!" Kurt screamed with a horrified expression.

"What? It's not like I am invading your actual sex life. I mean, until you and Adam keep it down, I don't have a clue."

"We always keep it down."

"Yeah, keep saying that to yourself…"

"What?!"

"Nothing. I don't know anything; I was just messing with you. Look… Just because you had some dreams about Blaine doesn't mean you're cheating on your boyfriend. Stop freaking out and enjoy them. I'm sure they'll be gone once you and Adam release all the tension that must be in you because you haven't had a sleepover in a month." She pointed.

"It's a little disturbing that you know how long I haven't slept with my boyfriend…"

"Come on, Kurt. It's not so hard to realize that since you're only meeting him during the day for a lunch in the city and then there are short phone calls at night when he goes home from work. I'm sure nothing happened those two nights when you went to a party because he just dropped you here after and went home."

"Am I a bad boyfriend, Rachel?"

"No. Of course not. Just because you have dreams about…"

"No, I don't mean that…It's just that Adam is so focused on his work that every now and then I feel like I'm a burden…"

"What?! Did he say something?"

"No, he didn't…I told him million times that he can come to sleep here after work or that I can wait for him in his apartment but lately he says that he doesn't want to waste my day because when we spend the night together then we end up doing nothing the whole day until he has to go to work and I have to write in the evenings."

"Is that true though?"

"Yeah. I mean, we were so happy to be together that we forgot about everything…but it's not like that happened every day of the week. We were fine until he was turned down for the lead in Hamlet. He threw himself into classes he doesn't really even need to increase his chances to get a lead in the next production he will try for. I can see how frustrated he is, Rachel. He wants a lead so bad…"

"Well, everybody does. And it's been years since he is on Broadway…He is an amazing actor. He just fits more into supporting roles…"

"We don't even have his days off now because he signed for evening pottery class two days a week. A pottery class! How often could he possibly use it on a stage?"

"Maybe you should talk…" Rachel suggested but the glare she got from him indicated it was a lame advice.

"Do you think I haven't tried? You know how he is. Always smiley and pretending that everything in the garden is rosy…"

"Then you should do it the Rachel Berry way."

"And that would be?"

"Make a scene. Let your frustration out."

"You know we don't fight…" Kurt reminded her. He was really proud that he and Adam had a mature relationship without any additional drama.

"Maybe that's the problem, Kurt. Maybe you should yell and scream at each other once in a while when one of you are unhappy – in this case you - or unreasonable in this case him. I'm going to sleep now. Take an Ambien."

* * *

Kurt was ecstatic. He managed to persuade Adam to blow off his pottery class on his day off and come to see Kurt after his morning – and totally unnecessary – class of taekwondo. When he entered the apartment, Kurt immediately jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly; breathing in his scent he had missed so much. Kurt wasn't one for public displays of affection. They usually just held hands or kissed each other's cheeks when outside. After a month, Kurt needed his dosage of hugs, kisses and cuddles. It wasn't about sex. Kurt lacked closeness in general.

"Finally." He whispered and closed his eyes, taking in everything that was Adam. When his boyfriend wanted to ease the embrace, Kurt brought him even closer.

"Kurt." Adam chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Adam breathed. "I'm sorry. I know it's kind of hard on us right now but it'll get better. I promise."

"When?" Kurt dared to ask.

"I don't know but I promise it will." Adam made an attempt to get away from Kurt's suffocating arms but Kurt wasn't having any of it.

"Come on, Kurt. I want to kiss you." The kiss was beyond perfect and Kurt knew tonight it wouldn't be Blaine invading his dreams.

"Downton Abbey marathon?" Adam proposed when the need for oxygen parted them and Kurt eagerly nodded. They snuggled up on the sofa with Kurt resting his head on Adam's shoulder.

"The show ends in four weeks…"

"Hmmm…" Kurt hummed.

"I don't have another job offer. I thought I would get Hamlet but they didn't want me…"

"Adam, you've been working your ass off since you left NYADA four years ago. You deserve a few weeks off the stage."

"But I'm yet to get a lead…"

"By exhausting yourself you are not going to get anything. I mean, you studied at one of the most prestigious drama school in the country. You don't have to take classes that occupy all your free time…"

"I feel like a failure." Kurt raised his head and looked him in the eyes.

"You are not! You are amazing. Stop underestimating yourself. And stop talking badly about my boyfriend!" Kurt said firmly with a hint of smile.

"There will be a charity event on Thursday next week. We are performing a number. Will you come to see me?" Adam looked way too hopeful. Kurt had his suspicions that seeing him wasn't the only reason Adam wanted him to go.

"What about after party?"

"You would make me the happiest person in the whole world if you decided to join me…"

"I thought I was making you the happiest person in the whole world nevertheless."

"You are. Don't ever doubt that…"

"So why do we have to go to the after party?"

"There are rumors about a new original play that has invitation only auditions and the producers as well as the director should be there. I'd like to meet them. The rehearsals are supposed to start after our show ends so it's really convenient."

"I'll go under one condition."

"I'm all ears."

"In case you don't get into that production, you will take two weeks off and we'll go to Essex to see your family. You can cruise the auditions when we come back."

"Deal!" Adam smiled broadly and kissed him, the act that made them forget about Downton Abbey for the next few hours.

* * *

"You should have taken Rachel with you." Kurt noted as soon as they arrived to the after party.

"She has a date tonight and you promised to go with me."

"You made a promise, too."

"I know. I swear I'm going to keep it, okay?"

"Oka…"

"Kurt? Kurt!" Someone screamed and, surprised, Kurt and Adam turned around.

"I told you it's him!" Nick grinned and hugged Kurt. "It's so good to see you again, man."

"Hey, let him be. You're not the only one who wants to greet him." Jeff shoved Nick away and put his arms around Kurt's shoulders.

"How are you? Oh, I'm sorry. Hello, I'm Jeff and this is Nick."

"Nick, Jeff, this is Adam. My boyfriend." The smiles on Nick's and Jeff's faces faded a little but they recovered pretty quickly.

"Nice to meet you guys. I heard a lot about you." Adam joined the conversation politely.

"I hope just the good things…"

"Of course. You made quite an impression on Kurt. He thinks you and your friends are the nicest people in this theatre hell hole of jerks."

"Oh, thanks, Kurt."

"Well, if you excuse me I need to go to see the lady over there." Adam motioned towards the woman near a buffet table.

"She's a producer?" Kurt asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." Adam said sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't have come with me, would you?"

"No."

"Guys, would you mind keeping Kurt busy?"

"You can count on us. Come on, Kurt. Blaine would be pissed with himself if he didn't see you." Kurt threw Adam a disapproving look and Adam knew there would be a lot of apologizing needed later but right now he had to talk to the woman. He kissed Kurt's cheek and whispered he loved him before he disappeared in the crowd.

"I can't believe he would do that to me…"

"So you don't like her, huh?" Nick looked at him compassionately.

"You could say that…"

"She is kind of a bitch." Jeff noted and dragged him in the opposite direction of his betraying boyfriend. They ran into Blaine who was about to leave near the entrance.

"Hey. You can't go home. Look who we found!"

"Kurt, oh my god, it's great to see you again." Blaine said with a big smile and spark in his eyes. Kurt couldn't help but let his stomach do flips and his heart beat faster as Blaine briefly hugged him and pictures from his dreams flooded his mind. No matter how much he was pissed off with Adam he was aware that if he wanted to get some sleep in the following nights he would have to have sex with his boyfriend tonight.

* * *

**I know there was a lack of Blaine in this chapter but I promise there'll be a lot of Klaine interactions in the following chapters. Please, let me know how you like the story so far. Reviews really help. See you next Saturday.**

**Nika**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys =) I'm leaving for the whole weekend in an hour and I decided to post today so you wouldn't have to wait till Sunday evening. Here's the third chapter. Thanks for all followings and favorites. Again - this chapter wouldn't be complete without Kitty and Kelly. Thank you girls for dealing with my mistakes. Enjoy and let me please know how you like the story. I really appreciate reviews. **

* * *

Blaine was nervous. It'd been a long time since someone outside of his group of friends came to his apartment just to hang out. What had seemed like a great idea yesterday, didn't appeal as such a good thing today. Why in his right mind would he have done this? How was he supposed to spend the whole evening with Kurt,, of all people? It was one thing to keep light conversation at the party and completely different doing it in private. Kurt would never become his friend. Not after Blaine was more than likely going to screw everything up.

_You should have prepared conversational topics! Jesus, why do I want to impress him so much?_ Blaine's mind had been going into overdrive for almost two hours now. _Because you need someone new in your life and he is perfect. It's okay to be freaking out. It's your first chance to make a friend in years. It'll be okay,_ he justified to himself. He took a deep breath to slow his heart beat down. It would have helped if his phone hadn't started ringing. _He is cancelling. Oh my god! I managed to scare him off before he even got here._

"Hello?"

"Blainey! Is Kurt there yet?"

"Nick?" Blaine needed to ask. Of course, he knew it was Nick. He should have known it the moment the phone had rang because Nick had his own ringtone. But Blaine wasn't functioning properly.

"Sure. Who else would it be? Don't you tell me that you have set MY ringtone to someone else?"

"No. I didn't. You're the only person who I would willingly let my phone play like a virgin for."

"You still hate that song." Nick laughed.

"Two more months, Nick. Two more months and I'm out of that stupid bet!"

"You will be so used to that song that you won't want to change it, you'll see."

"Not going to happen." Blaine assured him.

"So, Kurt?"

"He's not here yet…"

"Call us in the middle of your movie night, okay? We would definitely join you if we weren't busy with getting laid tonight."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, man. Love you. Say hello to Kurt."

"Was it the only reason you called?"

"Yes."

"What are you and Jeffrey up to, Nicholas?"

"Nothing. I swear. Just…"

"What?"

"Don't fall in love with him, okay? He isn't available…Although he is perfect for you. Such a shame really…"

"Nick, I invited him over to hang out because it's nice to have someone outside of the theatre community around. I'm not looking for a boyfriend. Don't worry. I'm not going to have my heart broken over a taken guy. Okay?"

"Okay. Take care Blaine."

"Enjoy your hook up."

"Oh, I will." Blaine chuckled at his friend's antics and disconnected the call. He was about to check on his wine collection for the thousandth time that evening when there was a buzz at the door. He picked up his home phone, highly aware that the time had come.

"Mr. Anderson. Mr. Hummel is here to see you."

"Thank you, Thomas. Please, send him up."

Thirty-six seconds later, the elevator door opened and Kurt walked in.

"Hi." He said with a smile and Blaine's fears disappeared immediately.

"Welcome."

"Thanks…uhm…here." Kurt handed him a bottle of wine. "I wasn't sure if you like red or white wine better so I brought rose." He said shyly.

"Kurt, you didn't have to worry. I have a vinotéque full of all kinds of wine."

"Well, I couldn't come here empty handed." Kurt stated and his eyes were challenging Blaine to try and say a word.

"Yes, you could." Blaine dared to object and before Kurt had a chance to form a remark, Blaine beat him to it. "What do you have in the bowl?"

"Our dinner?"

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine's eyebrows went up, amusement written all over his face. Kurt took a step back, not sure what he was supposed to do.

"You said you only eat in restaurants or you order take out. I thought you would like to have a homemade meal for a change?" Kurt let his sentence linger in the air as a question.

"You are unbelievable, you know that?"

"Am I?"

"Kurt, you're my guest. I was ready to take care of everything – drink, food, snacks…"

"It's just a bottle of wine and chicken salad…"

"Okay. Come in. There is no point in arguing now, is there? I should have told you to bring just yourself." Blaine took a bowl from his hand and led them further into the apartment.

"I wouldn't have…" Kurt noted, making Blaine stop in his tracks and turn around to face him again.

"Wouldn't have what?".

"I wouldn't have come without anything to eat or drink…"

"Even though I would have told you not to bring anything?"

"What if it was the other way around? Would you come to hang out with me at my apartment without bringing anything with you?" Kurt Hummel – 1, Blaine Anderson – 0.

They made themselves comfortable on Blaine's huge sofa. Blaine poured the wine Kurt had brought and they put the first Disney movie that caught their eyes in, although if you would ask Kurt the next day what it was he wouldn't be able to tell you. The movie went forgotten as they talked for hours.

"I can't believe you own every single Disney movie known to man. Alongside the whole Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings collections." Kurt teased Blaine when he opened the second bottle of wine carefully chosen from his vinotéque and turned off the TV that wasn't holding their interest anyway.

"Hey! Don't act like you don't have a Harry Potter collection!"

"Yes, of course I do. At home. In my old room. I didn't take it with me when I moved out because it belongs to my childhood. I admit, I brought my amazing collection of musicals and I might or might not have thrown a few Disney movies in there as well but seriously Blaine? You have a whole bookcase full of children's movies."

"I have my collection at home as well…" Blaine murmured.

"What?!"

"In my old room, at home. There is the exact same bookcase…"

"You bought DVD's you already have?"

"No. It was always here. I mean, I always got or bought two copies of any movie I was interested in. So I could have it at home and here as well."

"I don't understand." Kurt looked at his glass, thinking maybe he should stop drinking.

"This is my home. Partially."

"Yeah, you live here."

"How do you think I can afford a penthouse?"

"I don't know. You probably earn a lot of money from your album sales…and you are very successful on Broadway so…" Kurt shrugged his shoulders and Blaine laughed then for a long time and Kurt was confused.

"Kurt, I earn a lot of money from my music but definitely not enough to buy a penthouse."

"No, but you can afford to rent it, right? For Christ sake Blaine, you live here!"

"I don't own it nor rent it. It belongs to my father's company. We used to spend every school holiday here so my dad could do his business properly. Hence the movie collection. So I wouldn't get bored here."

"Didn't you say you were from Ohio?"

"Yes. I am. My mom grew up in Ohio and she loved it there – god only knows why. She didn't want to raise her kids in a big city so we lived in Westerville but went for holiday here. My dad didn't like being apart from family for too long…He flew back and forth every other week so he wouldn't miss on us growing up. When I finished high school, he decided to retire. My cousin became CEO of the company but my father is still owner of about seventy percent of its shares. We have unlimited access to this apartment. That's why I'm here. Nick and Jeff used to live here as well but then they found out it's more of disadvantage than an advantage and moved out." Blaine explained his eyes fixed on the floor. He had never told this to anyone. Everyone he had ever met just assumed that he was a lucky rich kid whose parents took care of him – not that it wasn't true but merely the thought that Kurt considered him capable enough to buy this because of his success was thrilling.

"Wow…I…" Kurt was speechless. He was mad at himself that he had made fun of Blaine when clearly Blaine needed movies so he could survive here alone and make it feel more like home.

"I don't want you to think that I'm some spoiled brat who can't appreciate things…" Blaine whispered.

"I don't think you are a spoiled brat, Blaine. I think you're a really nice and friendly person. I gotta tell you, I don't like Broadway people but you and your friends are so different…"

"Why don't you like them?" Blaine asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Rachel made a debut on Broadway in her freshman year in NYADA. There were lots of opening nights and charity events and awards and all those after parties and her agent told her to attend them. It was a way to gain contacts and…you know how it works. She didn't have a boyfriend and her NYADA friends – if you even can call them friends – were ready to stab her in the back anytime so I was the only one to accompany her. I'm not saying that all of those nights I spent with her or Adam at a party I didn't enjoy myself. There were some really good events but unfortunately most of them were disasters. When people found out I wasn't an aspiring Broadway wannabe and that I studied journalism at NYU they were conceited and their mock politeness just got on my nerves…" They stayed silent for a while. Blaine knew what Kurt was talking about. It took him two years to realize how people in the industry could be and he didn't make an attempt to be more than mock polite with anybody new until Kurt appeared.

"What did Violet do to you? Jeff said you were annoyed when your boyfriend went to talk to her yesterday."

"Do you like her?" Kurt questioned him.

"No, why?"

"I just needed to know if it's safe to tell you the original story or if I should edit it a little."

"Original, please. I don't like the woman at all. She is a stuck-up bitch." Blaine emptied his glass and poured some more wine as he needed it if they were going to get into discussion about her.

"Well, it was after Rachel's first year on Broadway, almost four years ago…We went to a party, I don't remember what the occasion was but it was really big party with many people there and too much glitter all around. Violet came to Rachel and introduced herself. She started to talk to her and praised her talent. Then she looked at me and with a sweet voice asked me: _Oh, my dear, did I see you in the production with Rachel?_" Kurt's imitation of the woman was so perfect that Blaine burst into laughter.

"I said, very sweetly might I add, _No, you didn't. I'm not in any Broadway play._" Blaine leaned closer to Kurt, listening intently to him.

"_Oh, don't give up hope. You are so young. Not every NYADA student gets his chance in his student's years. Patience is a virtue._" Kurt wiggled and raised his glass, then slowly sipped wine and fluttered his eyelashes, causing another laughter fit on Blaine's side.

"So I told her that indeed, I am a student but at NYU and that I am aiming to become a successful journalist. She didn't take it well. You should have seen how her demeanor changed. She turned to Rachel and asked her if she was sure about her choice of friends and that people like me are most likely just using someone famous to get their personal stuff into tabloids. She went on and on about how I was going to use her and how one day – _if you are not careful, darling_ – she would end up with an uncensored biography of her personal life full of crap written by me."

"Oh my god! Did you say something to her?"

"Yes. I told her very politely that I don't have to resort to selling information about my friends to tabloids and that I feel sorry for her because her personality probably prevents decent people from being around her and that's most likely how SHE ended up with an uncensored biography of her personal life full of crap that was written by someone she considered friend."

"You didn't!" Blaine shouted, totally thunderstruck.

"Oh yes, yes, I did. Since then, she sends me dirty looks whenever we see each other. Rachel hasn't got any parts in any shows she's produced."

"She can be vengeful…So you didn't want your boyfriend to work for her? That was why you were mad yesterday?"

"No. Not at all. I don't mind him going for a role in something she produces. It's part of his job. I was mad because he knows how I don't like going to those parties because there is rarely someone to talk to on a standard level and I usually just stay next to him, looking pretty and smiling while he is joined in a conversation with whoever he meets there. If I had known he needed to talk to her; I wouldn't have gone with him. He dragged me there fully aware that I would have to spend some time alone. If you guys hadn't been there, I would have just left the moment I found out."

"I'm glad we could help." Blaine smiled at him.

"Why don't you like her?"

"She told me that being gay is nothing new in theatre community and that I should come up with something more interesting to attract attention. I tried to explain that it's not…It doesn't matter." Kurt felt uneasy after Blaine's last statement. There was something more he wasn't willing to share but Kurt wasn't going to call him out on that. After all it was only the third time he had spoken to the guy. They were acquaintances. Kurt hoped they were on their way to becoming more but right now he could hardly say they were close enough to talk about something that made them uncomfortable. Kurt drank the rest of his wine and Blaine poured him some more straight away.

"Wait. We need to eat something." Kurt said and stood up, wobbling a little.

"We have snacks."

"It's time for dinner if we don't want to get totally wasted."

"Okay…where are you going?" Blaine whined. He liked Kurt sitting next to him. He didn't feel alone when Kurt was there right beside him.

"I'll bring the salad. Can we eat on your terrace? I think the fresh air will do us good."

"Sure."

"Okay. Wait for me there, ok?"

"No! I'll go get the salad, you're my guest."

"Jesus, Blaine. Just go outside!" Kurt ordered in a firm voice, making Blaine reconsider whether it was wise to argue with him. It wasn't, Blaine decided, opening the big glass doors and stepping into a chilly early spring evening. He came to a banister, looking down at the amazing view of the central park. The view that had a calming effect on him. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, pleading his heart to stop beating so fast. He remembered Nick's word from earlier. Easier said than done. While he knew falling for Kurt would be easy, he was also aware it would be utterly stupid. He couldn't afford being hopelessly in love with someone who could never love him back because he didn't have time to be heartbroken. There were so many things he was supposed to do in the next few months. Recording of a new album, giving his best performance in the theatre, helping with a non-profit organization that helped retain music programs at schools…Work, work and then some more work. He loved it but sometimes he wished he could go out like Nick and Jeff and lose it for a night. The saddest part of it all was that he was the only one keeping himself from fulfilling his wishes of nights filled with laughter and fun in the city. Everything because he was scared. He let his fears dictate how to live his life and in the end he was sheltered in a big, two story, and four bedroom penthouse with a great view of New Your City which he didn't have someone to share with. He turned his head to the left and saw Kurt behind the kitchen window. He was dancing around the room, roaming through cupboards, probably in an attempt to find some plates to serve the salad on. Blaine had to admit it was an even better view than the one of the city. His mind went to a place that wasn't safe – imagining how it would be if there was someone who would spend their evenings here, who would maybe cook dinner or tease Blaine to no end for always, ordering their meal…Someone like Kurt. Or Kurt himself. The thought brought Blaine back to earth. Yeah, they needed to eat something and sober a little. Blaine laid his eyes on the park again. A single tear found its way down his cheek without him even realizing it. Another followed closely behind.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice accompanied with a gentle hand on his shoulder startled Blaine.

"Yeah, yeah." Blaine swiftly wiped his tears and offered what he hoped would be a bright smile. "It's a little windy and my eyes are really sensitive…"

"Would you prefer eating inside?" Kurt asked and reached out for the plates he'd placed on the table previously.

"No. Let me bring blankets. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Kurt agreed with a nod, once again suspecting there was something more behind Blaine's words and actions but still too afraid to bring the topic up. He was enjoying the view waiting for Blaine to come back when his phone rang.

"Hi baby." He answered the call with too much enthusiasm and he prayed Adam wouldn't find out he was slightly intoxicated.

"Hi darling. I just left theatre and I thought I could stop by?"

"Oh…I'm sorry but I'm not home yet."

"Well, you must be having a great time at Blaine's then."

"Yeah. We are about to eat chicken salad I brought. You can go to my apartment and wait for me. I'll finish my meal and I'm on my way…"

"No. I'll go home. I don't want to cut your night short. See you tomorrow for lunch, okay?"

"Are you sure? Because I can leave…"

"No. Stay. Had I known you were still there I wouldn't have called you. Have fun. Love you."

"Love you too…" Kurt put his phone on the table and saw Blaine standing inside by the door with blankets in his hands, his back facing him.

"What are you doing there?" Kurt shouted so Blaine could hear him. Blaine spun to face him and came outside.

"You were on the phone…"

"It was just Adam. He wanted to stop by at mine."

"Oh…Do you still have time to eat dinner?"

"Sure. He decided to go home. I'm all yours until you kick me out." Kurt could have sworn Blaine's eyes shined as he was looking at him. Blaine had beautiful eyes. Kurt liked looking into them. He was playing with fire. He somehow managed to keep Blaine out of his dreams up until now but staring intently into his eyes would surely throw him back into his deliberate insomnia. He couldn't bring himself to care though.

* * *

**The next one will be up as usually on Saturday. Thanks for reading. =)**

**Nika**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys =) I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday, something came up and I wasn't at home. Thanks to Kitty and Kelly for betareading, those girls are amazing. Enjoy. =)**

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe to open another bottle?" Kurt asked Blaine curiously. He felt a little dizzy, warm and giggly but everything was okay if he was aware of that. It meant he had some restraint to stop him making a fool of himself. With more alcohol he couldn't guarantee such a thing.

"We ate, we had some fresh air. I think we'll be okay. We've practically sobered up by now." Blaine answered as he was pouring wine into their glasses.

"Well, I don't know about you but I can't say I'm sober."

"Neither are you drunk." Blaine won this one. Kurt could give him that. He took a glass and put it to his mouth reluctantly.

"I don't get to do this often. I don't want this evening to end…You don't have to drink more. You can go to your boyfriend. I won't keep you…"

"You are so strange…" Kurt announced, looking at Blaine intensively as if he was trying to read his mind or see through to his soul. Blaine squirmed under his gaze and broke off the eye contact.

"You can go. You don't have to be here…" Blaine said huffily.

"I know. Do you want me to leave?"

"Do you want to stay?"

"My question first. Then I'll answer yours." Kurt was watching Blaine with amazement. He had no idea what caused Blaine to put up his walls all of a sudden.

"No." Blaine tore his eyes off the carpet and bored them into Kurt's again.

"Yes." Kurt gave his answer without any trace of doubts. He intended to stay as long as Blaine would be willing to have him. He had fun, and the small pieces of Blaine's strange behavior now and then made him want to find out more about the man. Needless to say, Kurt was fascinated by him. There were so many unanswered questions, so many secrets Blaine was holding that Kurt couldn't stay away from him. Yes, he was curious and his first instinct was to solve the mystery but above all of that was the urge to erase occasional sadness from Blaine's beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry." Blaine spoke softly after a while.

"No need to be sorry…" The silence fell on them once more.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt gathered the courage and put his hand on Blaine's knee. "You don't have to tell me…I don't mean to pry but…"

"But?"

"Why are you hiding?"

"What?!"

"Nick and Jeff thanked me when I accepted your offer to hang out. They told me you need it and that you keep yourself locked here…Why?"

"So you came out of pity?" Blaine blurted angrily.

"No." The softness of Kurt's voice astonished Blaine. He was being rude and Kurt was letting him be. "I came because I thought it would be fun. And for the record, if I had wanted to be with my boyfriend tonight, I would have left. I have my own mind and I can make my own decision. You don't have to be reserved, Blaine. The whole conversation with Nick and Jeff was after I agreed to come."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, maybe it would be better if I went home…Clearly I upset you and that wasn't my intention." Kurt was about to stand up from the sofa they were sitting on when a pleading voice stopped him.

"Don't go. Please, don't go yet…"

"What do you want to do then? Maybe we could watch a movie like we intended."

"Sure." Blaine nodded with a smile and soon there was a movie that kept them from talking about the apparent tension between them. Bruce was just reciting that _Fish are friends, not food_ on the big screen when Blaine spoke.

"I have a reason, you know…" Kurt turned his head to the left to look at him, giving Blaine his full attention. "There is a lot in my life that makes me hide in here."

"Does hiding make you happy?"

"No…but it keeps me safe." Kurt nodded and fixed his eyes on the TV again. He could feel Blaine observing him but he didn't say a word.

"Don't you have any questions? Don't you want to know details?"

"Yeah, I do." Kurt confirmed. "But it's not my place to ask them. It's up to you to tell me. I won't force you to step out of your comfort zone."

"Have you ever been judged? Have you ever been in the situations where rumors about you were more believable for others than the actual truth?" Blaine wondered and Kurt's snort at his questions immediately alarmed him. Was Kurt judging him, too?

"Blaine, I grew up in Ohio. I didn't hesitate to tell people what I thought of them and I was raised to be proud of who I am so I wasn't hiding in the closet during high school. Being the only openly gay kid amongst a bunch of homophobes with my ability to make a witty remark on the spot in the equation, you can imagine I have been judged and bullied since I remember."

"I wasn't. I attended private schools where everybody knew me and liked me. I always thought that if you were nice to people, they'd be nice to you. The concept didn't work here. I came here and started at NYADA but I got the first Broadway role too soon. I didn't have a chance to make friends before there was jealousy and rumors. Other students believed that everything I accomplished was because of my parent's money. It hurt. I wasn't used to not being liked. It was really difficult to catch up with school and theatre but it was doable. I just didn't feel good there so I dropped out claiming it was impossible to handle. I tried to fit in with my colleagues and people from theater in general. I ended up hurt over and over again because all they wanted was to use me for their own benefit and I didn't know how to deal with it so I stopped making new friends…When my album came out, things got even more serious. I was doing a lot of press stuff, people started to recognize me and it was hard to walk down the street without being stopped by someone who asked for an autograph. It didn't bother me but it got out of hand as time went on and on a regular basis I went out for lunch or coffee and spent at least one hour of my time signing things. I was cornered a few times. The last one was almost two years ago and if Nick and Jeff hadn't been there, I would have had a panic attack. Since then, I don't go out unless I have to. I eat only in expensive restaurants because I feel safe there. I travel by taxi. My social life has reduced to work related events and private friendly gatherings…"

"Blaine…I'm so sorry."

"You know, money was never a big problem. It was never a reason not to like somebody. I was surrounded by people who had money my whole life but we were all on the same page and we never boasted about it. I might be spoiled but I'm not a bad person. I got a lead on Broadway two months after I started school because I killed it at the audition. I got my record deal because I was a good singer and composer. It had nothing to do with my parents' money! But people were quick to judge. I don't know why. I don't believe people are bad by nature. There is something good in everybody. I just didn't have a chance to find it in them before I was crushed. I needed to step away from everything…"

"So are you planning to hide forever?"

"No. I have a contract for one more album and then I'll only do Broadway. It's less complicated and fans aren't so intense there…I'm still not fond of the idea of making friends in the theater though. I probably would have to go with those I already have for the rest of my life…" Blaine looked so young. It was unbelievable how someone so full of positive energy on the outside could be so drawn down inside. Kurt could grasp the disappointment Blaine was feeling. He'd been there. He had had to learn how to live in the world where people were selfish and full of prejudice but he'd been learning since he'd entered the school grounds for the first time at the age of three. Blaine had been living in a bubble and experienced his first collision with reality four years ago. Kurt had an edge over him thanks to years of tormenting. Kurt's life also got better in New York. Blaine didn't have such luck.

"What I'm about to say will be strange for you, especially when it's coming from me but maybe you should give theatre people a second chance." Blaine raised his eyebrows and Kurt quickly continued before he could object.

"Look, I've been through a lot in my life. I don't think there is something good in everybody. But despite my not very warm attitude towards Broadway society, you and your friends showed me that there are a few people who are nice and friendly. I'm glad you did. Rachel isn't bad. Let her in and she will surprise you. She is a bit of a diva, but she has a good heart. Adam's friends are cool, too. You don't find them on formal occasions but we can go to a club with them if you'd like to. You must be lonely here, Blaine. You're an amazing person and it's a shame you hide your potential on the top floor of a New York building."

"I'm afraid." Blaine admitted.

"I get it. I really do, but don't let your fear reign over your life."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Kurt smiled and poured some more wine into their empty glasses.

* * *

Kurt woke up with a headache the next morning. He wasn't brave enough to open his eyes to the sunlight so he pressed himself further into the sheets and inhaled their flowery scent. Satin silk was soft on his bare skin and there was nothing he loved more than quality bedclothes. He stretched himself under the covers lazily and then sat up abruptly. The bed was bigger than his. He looked around and his suspicion was confirmed. He wasn't in his bed. He wasn't in his apartment. He wasn't in Adam's apartment either. Why the hell was he lying in an unfamiliar bed only in his boxers? He saw his clothes on the chair, neatly piled, thank God, so he dressed himself and left the room. He was still at Blaine's penthouse. Should he tell Blaine he was going home? What was the appropriate thing to do in a situation like this? He didn't even know where Blaine was. He slowly reached the stairs that led into the first floor of the apartment where they spent the night talking and drinking in Blaine's living room. Maybe a written note would be enough. He didn't need to talk to Blaine, right? Kurt went straight to the kitchen where he'd seen a notepad on the table yesterday but he was startled on the way there by the opening door of the elevator.

"Kurt?"

"Hi guys." Kurt greeted Nick and Jeff shyly.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked, not sure what to think of it.

"I'm leaving…" There was shuffling in the kitchen and then Blaine's head appeared from round the corner.

"Oh, Kurt. You're up." A million watt smile was shot in his direction and Kurt internally groaned. He wasn't capable of being in Blaine's presence right now. "I just made breakfast. I mean, I put delivered food on a plate. Would you guys join us?" There was awkwardness between Kurt, Nick and Jeff but Blaine didn't seem to notice. He ushered them to the dining room and brought two more plates.

"Did you have fun last night?" Jeff interrupted the silence and sent Kurt and Blaine a glare.

"Yeah, we did." Blaine answered truthfully.

"We can see…" Nick noted.

"Well, sorry we didn't call you but I forgot." Blaine apologized under the impression that Nick and Jeff were mad about that. "We had way too much wine and we nearly passed out on the sofa. I forced Kurt to sleep upstairs in one of the bedrooms because I didn't want him to go home alone at night. I'm sorry, guys. I know I promised but…"

"Wait, you and Kurt didn't sleep in one bed?" Nick stopped him midsentence.

"What?! No! Of course not. Are you crazy?"

"So you two didn't have sex?" Jeff was ascertaining.

"Oh my god, Jeff! He has a BOYFRIEND! What the hell got into you this morning?! Apologize to Kurt for thinking he was cheating on Adam!" Blaine ordered. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The apology wasn't necessary. Kurt, himself, was the first one who thought he had cheated. He felt nauseous.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Kurt stood up. "Thank you, Blaine. I really enjoyed myself but I need to go now."

"Kurt, please, don't leave just because my friends are insane…"

"Kurt, we're sorry." Jeff said and Nick nodded fervently.

"No. It's okay. I'm not leaving because of that. I have to send the article by ten. I really gotta go." Kurt lied and rushed to the elevator, waving them goodbye.

* * *

"Kurt, where have you been?" Rachel scolded him as soon as he entered their apartment.

"At Blaine's." He whined and threw himself onto his favorite armchair.

"You spent the night?!" Rachel shrieked, which didn't help Kurt's headache at all.

"We were wasted. I don't remember how I got to bed. Separate beds if you want to know."

"Hey, I didn't say a word." Rachel defended herself.

"I thought I had slept with him." Kurt whispered.

"What?!"

"When I woke up and found out where I was, I thought we had had sex last night."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I don't remember anything after the fifth bottle of wine was opened!" Kurt shouted, clearly frustrated with himself. "I woke up and I was still in his apartment and I had to have some really vivid dream about him because I could swear it was him there with me at night."

"You were drunk, Kurt…"

"It's not an excuse to consider cheating on my boyfriend."

"You didn't consider cheating. You didn't cheat. You had a dream. If Adam gave you the attention you deserve, you wouldn't have those dreams about someone else."

"He wanted to come yesterday. He called me on his way from the theater."

"He knew you had other plans."

"Yes, he did. He wasn't mad or anything. When he found out I was still there he told me to have fun and ended the call. How could I do that, Rachel?"

"Stop freaking out. You haven't done anything."

"I'm going crazy…"

"Maybe you should stop hanging out with Blaine, then." Rachel suggested to her troubled friend.

"No way. No way in hell I'm going to cut him out of my life."

"You are awfully attached to someone who you've met three times so far…"

"You don't understand, Rach. He's lonely. He's …He is this selfless soul who got hurt a lot and he needs a friend. I can't abandon him. I'm not like the others. I won't do that to him." Kurt was determinate.

"Okay. I hope you know what you are doing."

"Frankly, I have no idea."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please, let me know what you think of my story so far. I'd like to read some reviews. See you on Saturday. =)**

**Nika**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys =) Thanks for all favorites and followings. I'm glad you like the story so far. There is a song mentioned in this chapter. It's pretty cute and you can find it on youtube. It's called You And Me and it's from an old Disney movie called Oliver And Company. If you want to you can check it out. Last but not least - thanks to my amazing betas Kitty and Kelly. =) Enjoy.**

* * *

Kurt stayed true to his words and didn't distance himself from Blaine. Since the accidental sleep over he spent at least one or two hours a day in his company. They were only hanging out in Blaine's apartment, often accompanied by Nick, Jeff and Rachel but Kurt was happy for that because he felt like he was going back to his college days, when he could just be and enjoy his time with friends without worrying about what tomorrow might bring. On the nights they couldn't meet, they were logged in on Skype, talking endlessly till the early morning hours.

One day, during the second week of their budding friendship, Kurt decided to make a bold move. The doorman at Blaine's apartment building knew him by now, so he asked him not to call Blaine that he was there. He pushed the button on the private elevator that went directly into Blaine's penthouse and a few seconds later he was standing in Blaine's hallway.

"Blaine?" He shouted. "Where are you?"

"Kurt?" Blaine ran down the stairs, taking two at the time. "What are you doing here?"

"Happy to see me?" Kurt grinned at him and took in his appearance. Blaine was wearing sweatpants that were too big for his small figure and a t-shirt with Dalton Private School for Boys emblem on it.

"You need to change." He ordered and Blaine looked at him precariously.

"What?"

"We're going out. Come on, I know your wardrobe is much better than this." Kurt said as he was walking up the stairs to Blaine's bedroom.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked warily, when he found him going through his closet.

"Do you trust me?" Kurt turned around and pierced his blue eyes into Blaine's hazel ones.

"Yeah…I guess…" Kurt laughed at his hesitant answer but didn't demand more.

"Okay. I'll take that as a yes. So, put some jeans and a shirt on, nothing fancy. I'll wait for you downstairs."

Kurt was standing near the banister on the terrace, enjoying the view of the city when Blaine appeared behind him.

"Kurt?" He spoke softly. "I really don't think I want to go out in the middle of the day…I only go to rehearsals, you know. By taxi. I don't do…"

"Blaine, I promise we're not going to wander in the city. My car is in the garage, parked in one of the visitor's spots."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Come on. New York traffic is horrible and we have to be there in an hour." Blaine fought with himself. He wasn't comfortable with going to the mysterious location and he was considering saying no to Kurt but then Kurt smiled at him encouragingly and Blaine was a big enough fool to fall for it.

"Lead the way." He said and a joyous laugh that left Kurt's mouth was everything he needed to become curious about their trip.

The traffic wasn't as bad as Kurt originally assumed. They were stuck in a traffic jam for fifteen minutes, but except for that, the journey went smoothly. Kurt parked his car in front of a big house with a large garden. There were lots of trees in front of the house and a playground next to it.

"We have a few minutes to spare." Kurt announced. "Would you like to have a coffee?" He motioned to the opposite direction of the house where a cute little coffee shop was.

"Erm…I don't know, Kurt. I don't go to places like…"

"Blaine, would you like to have a coffee? I didn't ask you to go in there…" Kurt interrupted him for the second time that day. He did it frequently. Every time Blaine started to be insecure or ramble about the matter, Kurt would cut him off.

"I…" Blaine shifted in his seat, his eyes big and scared.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Kurt was out of the car before Blaine had a chance to blink his eyes. A few minutes later he was opening the door on Blaine's side and ushering him out of the car, giving him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let's go." He stepped into the direction of the house and Blaine followed him. Kurt entered the house and scribbled something down into the book that was near the door. Then he walked through the house to the stairs that probably went into the basement.

The house was odd. There was a big kitchen but it didn't seem like it was being used on regular basis. The living room was just a big hall with a lot of chairs and a stage. There were children's paintings on the walls and all the doors down the hall were closed. Blaine had a suspicion that no one really lived in this house. When they got downstairs, Blaine couldn't comprehend what the room was for.

"Welcome to my kingdom." Kurt told him proudly.

"Where are we?"

"In my choir room." Blaine took a better look around. There were cushions on the floor and a piano and hi-fi system in the corner. The walls were painted in rainbow colors and there were imprints of little hands everywhere.

"Sit down." Blaine turned his head into the direction of Kurt's voice and saw him sitting crossed legs on one of the pillows. He did as he'd been told.

"Why are we here?"

"Because I think you'll like it."

"And what am I supposed to like?"

"The house, the lesson we are about to teach…"

"Teach?"

"This is H&C house – Hope and Chance. It belongs to a non-profit organization that helps socially disadvantage children to have extracurricular activities. We work with kids from five to ten. When the school ends, they get on the bus and come here. Their parents, who are usually at work, don't have to pay for after school care and they also don't have to worry about them. They are safe here. In the evening, the bus takes them all home. We have volunteers that help them with their homework and we have volunteers for other activities like dancing, singing, painting or sports as well. I teach a glee club two times a week. That's where we are now. Today a group of five to seven years old kids is going to blow your mind, Mr. Anderson. You'll love them."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"They don't know you. Most of them don't have television, let alone internet connection. Those are kids mostly from single-parent families. They are tight on money but their spirits seem to be unbreakable. They don't give a damn about it. It's pretty tough on them at school sometimes, with all the other pupils with their brand new clothes and toys and electronics, but when they come here, they are surrounded with kids like them. They love it here. You're a musician; I thought you could give your expertise to them. They won't corner you, nor will they ask for your autograph because they don't have any clue who you are. You can be just Blaine in here. And ninety percent of our repertoire is Disney songs."

"Okay. I'm sold."

"I knew it!" Kurt clapped his hand and wanted to tell Blaine more about the organization when there was shouting and screaming coming from above them.

"And they are here."

"Kurt! Kurt!" A powerful voice was yelling from the top of the stairs, trying to catch Kurt's attention over other children.

"What did I tell you about yelling?" Kurt said firmly when ten kids marched into the room and tumbled on the floor.

"That we should save our voices…" A small boy said.

"Exactly. So why did you shout from the top of the stairs?"

"I have exciting news…" The boy answered his cheeks red from embarrassment of being scolded.

"Well, you can tell us now. You don't have to shout, okay? We need your voice for the spring recital. You can't lose it."

"Daddy told me we are going to visit Daddy Justin on Saturday. He said I can sing to him."

"That's amazing, Eddie. Which song would you like to sing?"

"You and Me! You and Me! Can we practice it today?" Kurt almost forgot he had Blaine sitting next to him. Fortunately, a little's girl curiosity helped him notice Blaine again.

"Who is he?" She pointed her finger at him.

"It's Blaine. He is a friend of mine who would like to teach you some new songs."

"Hi Blaine." The kids greeted him in unison, making Blaine smile.

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Can you sing with us You and Me before you teach us something new?" Eddie asked him.

"Sure. I'm surprised you know the song. Oliver and Company is a very old movie…"

"None of them have seen the movie. I just taught them the song." Kurt clarified the situation.

"Oh…"

"Blaine can play the piano. Would you like to sing with the piano today?"

* * *

An hour later, when all the kids went upstairs to do their homework, Blaine stayed seated by the piano and played a soft melody.

"You're really good with them." He complimented Kurt who came to sit next to him on the piano bench.

"Thank you. You were great, too, you know. They loved you."

"How did you hear about this?"

"Adam used to volunteer here. I started helping him when we got together. After he graduated from NYADA I took over his position. He didn't have as much free time anymore due to his work obligations. Sometimes he would stop by with me if he was free but he hasn't come with me lately. Most of the volunteers are college students. I'm lucky my job allows me to still be a part of this…"

"I think Eddie's daddy Justin will be very pleased by his son's singing. That kid is talented."

"Eddie's father is dead." Kurt stated coldly.

"W-what?"

"Eddie is one of the youngest kids. He's been coming here since September. I had a talk with his father in the beginning…They come from a small town in Ohio. His father had a friend. She got pregnant but she was sick, I don't know details, I just know that he had full custody of the boy when she passed away. After high school he moved out from his parents' house and rented an apartment with his best friend. Everything was alright for the first year or two, and then people started to talk and the rumors about them being gay spread. They were true. They were saving money so they could go to New York. They wanted to get married and live in a place where they wouldn't be judged. One night as Justin was walking home from work, he was beaten up. They found him in the morning, dead."

"Oh my god!"

"Peter is convinced it was a hate crime but the case was closed because there was no evidence. He left for New York with his son right after Justin's funeral. They drive back there twice a year. On Justin's birthday and on the day of his death. He works at the docks but he doesn't earn a lot. He is barely able to support his son. He is a nice guy. Eddie is the center of his universe. There are lots of stories in this house, Blaine. Some of them are really sad. We try to encourage the children to work hard at school so they could have a better future. We have pretty talented singers and dancers here. Two years ago a girl who took our painting classes had an exhibition in a small gallery in the city. I didn't know her, she was out of the age when I started here but I went to the exhibition anyway. I took Rachel and we have a sunrise painting in the living room now. Every year a few boys who joined our sport clubs in the past get sport scholarships for college." Blaine listened to him intently. He knew some people were poor but the reality didn't hit him up until now. How many talented people were out there, wasting their gift just because they weren't able to afford the proper education?

"How can I help?"

"You came. You helped a lot today."

"I can make a donation. What do you need?"

"Blaine, we're fine. I don't need anything for my glee club. I have the room and costumes for recitals. That's all I need."

"What do the others need? New canvas or colors? Maybe dance shoes? Musical instruments? Whatever. Just say the word."

"Blaine, I didn't drag you here to get money from you."

"I know. But I want to help. Please, let me help them."

"Look, if you want to make a donation, I can give you a number of our founder. You can talk to her about it."

"Okay." Blaine was satisfied. For now. There were thoughts in his mind that were bugging him but he needed to figure some things out first.

"Let's go home." Kurt suggested as soon as he realized that Blaine was being too thoughtful for Kurt's liking. He wasn't sure if he had crossed the line. Maybe he pushed Blaine a little too far from his shell. Blaine stood up and went upstairs, but instead of halting by the car he stopped in front of the coffee shop.

"Aren't you hungry?" He shouted at Kurt who was still standing on the opposite side of the road.

"A little bit."

"Do they have sandwiches?" Kurt ran across the street to Blaine.

"You sure you want to go inside?"

"Yes. No one is there and it's a small shop. I most likely won't be cornered by a big crowd." Blaine stepped into the shop and Kurt did the same.

"Hello." He greeted a barista and the girl smiled at him, a little blush on her face. "Can I have two tuna sandwiches, please?"

"Sure."

"And medium drip and non-fat mocha, as well please."

"You can sit down and I'll be there with your order in a minute."

"Great. Thanks." Blaine's charming smile made the girl cheeks even redder. Kurt just shook his head and shoved him along to the table.

"I forgot how nice it is to sit in a cafe." Blaine spoke quietly. "I should probably go out more often…"

"Probably…"

"Can I come with you again when I'm free? I'd like to see them…There are so many Disney songs they don't know…I could bring a guitar with me. What do you say?"

"I'd love that." Kurt said softly. "I don't want to force you though. I wanted to show you something new but don't feel like you have to go there now. They are used to my guests. Rachel has come with me several times but it's nothing regular. They won't mind."

"I want to, Kurt. I really, really do. I was lucky to have everything as a kid. Every child should have a chance to embrace their talent. Those kids don't deserve being treated badly at school because of their social status. If I can help with encouragement and make their days a little bit better, I'm in. I don't like sitting in my apartment and doing nothing either way."

"The small kids have their glee club on Tuesday. The older kids – from eight to ten – have their glee club on Thursday but they may recognize you…Whenever you want to come, just let me know."

"Thank you."

* * *

"I don't believe you!" Nick shouted when Kurt told him and Jeff where Blaine had spent his afternoon.

"We've been trying for two years to get him out of that damn penthouse! We even MOVED OUT! He has been in our apartment twice!" Jeff complained.

"Do you have him under a spell or what?" Nick didn't understand. Yes, Kurt was cool and Blaine liked having him around but neither he nor Jeff expected miracles from their friendship.

"I don't. You are too soft on him. You always ask if he wants to do this or that…I didn't ask. I ordered."

"And it actually worked?"

"I would say so."

"He went willingly into the café?"

"Yes. That was a big surprise for me, too."

"Why didn't you force him to go for a beer with us?"

"I didn't want to push my luck with him. He had an eventful day. Beer in an overcrowded bar didn't sound such a good idea."

"I like the way you think Mr. Hummel." Jeff bowed.

"Thank you…Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What's up?" Nick was curious.

"Blaine told me the last time he had an unpleasant encounter with his fans he almost had a panic attack…"

"Yeah…"

"People usually don't have a panic attack without a good reason. Did something happen to him in the past that would have triggered the situation?" Nick and Jeff shared concerned looks.

"I'm sorry, Kurt but it's not our secret to tell. When he is ready – and by the progress you've already made I supposed it will be soon, he'll tell you."

"I just don't want to push him too far."

"Don't worry. You won't. Just keep doing what you're doing."

* * *

**Let me know, what you think. Reviews are really appreciated. =) See you next Saturday.**

**Nika**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys =) At first I want to thank you for reading my story. Thanks for all followings and alerts. The story would be much less enjoyable without Kitty and Kelly who help me with betareading - thank a lot, girls. =) I hope, you'll enjoy this chapter. Let me know, please...**

* * *

Blaine was waiting for Nick and Jeff to show up any minute. They were about to hang out in his apartment, drink some beer and talk, just the three of them. Blaine would love to have Kurt over as well, but he had a date tonight. Blaine found it strange how much Kurt had changed his life so far. From the outside it might have been small changes now and then but Blaine's friends knew it was huge. There was one thing Blaine was afraid of – he was becoming more and more enchanted by Kurt every passing day. Kurt was his first friend in years and Blaine opened up to him in a way he'd never done before. If Kurt – for whatever reason – would decide not to keep in touch anymore, Blaine would be devastated. It was only little over a month since he had met Kurt, but Blaine was scared shitless that the man meant so much to him already.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the elevator. Nick and Jeff stepped into the apartment with big smiles on their faces.

"Blaine! It's so nice to see you!" Nick wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and Jeff threw himself at them.

"We missed you soooo much." Jeff cried.

"I missed you too, guys." Blaine teased them. "It's been a long two hours since we parted after the rehearsal."

"The longest two hours of my life." Jeff said with a wink and walked into Blaine's kitchen to retrieve a bottle of beer from the fridge for each of them. Then they seated themselves on Blaine's terrace and stared at the sunset wordlessly for a few minutes.

"We should come up with some excuse for tomorrow in case we end up wasted tonight." Nick looked at his two best friend and they nodded.

"Wes will kill us if we are not at our best two days before opening night." Blaine noted.

"Maybe we shouldn't drink that much…" Jeff offered. The three friends exchanged serious looks and then burst into laughter.

"Not gonna happen!"

"Seriously, how long has it been since we were drunk?"

"Three weeks." Blaine mumbled.

"Speak for yourself, Anderson. Your private party with Kurt doesn't count. We weren't there."

"Not my fault that you were too busy chasing girls in the club." Blaine remarked and Nick didn't say another word on the matter.

"I think Wes is taking directing too seriously…We've been prepared for the opening night for two weeks now." Jeff complained. Wes was their friend but his dictatorial practices had improved since they'd been at school together. If sitting through the glee club practice at Dalton had been torture sometimes, now it was ten times worse. Wes was a man on a mission. And he was determined to make the show the biggest hit of the season.

"It's about honor, man. It's Trent's first play. He's never written anything before. He isn't a big name in the business. We have three months run to persuade people that our production is really good." Nick noted.

"Exactly! We have three months run and we are almost sold out!"

"Jeff, we all know that has nothing to do with the play or the production itself. It has hell lot of to do with Blaine and Rachel having the lead roles…"

"I know…I'm just tired of his crazy schedule the last few days. Note to self: don't go for anything Wes is directing for at least a year." Blaine listened to his friends, not saying a thing. He liked the show they'd been putting together. He didn't doubt it would be a big hit. It was a family coming together after years, getting several new members on the way. Wes' extreme methods didn't surprise him and Jeff's whining was always funny. There was nothing left to say for Blaine except that he was happy.

"You're awfully quiet." Jeff turned his head to the left to face his friend.

"I'm fine."

"What about Kurt?" Nick asked him.

"What about him?"

"You're getting pretty close…"

"We are."

"You even go out of your apartment for him."

"I do."

"Is there something you aren't telling us?"

"No, there isn't." Blaine stated firmly. "I told you there aren't any romantic feelings involved. We are friends."

"Okay." Nick raised his hand in a defending manner. "I didn't mean to upset you. We are happy for you but we would hate to see you hurt again."

"Don't worry about me. I'm careful." Blaine said but he didn't sound convincing at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can't be serious!" Kurt shook his head, not believing what he had just heard.

"I'm sorry, baby. The audition is coming up and the guys offered to help me go through the lines." His boyfriend tried to explain but Kurt didn't seem to give a damn about his reasons.

"And you couldn't come up with another date?"

"That's the only time we are all free."

"You aren't free! You are supposed to be with me on the opening night of Rachel's new show!"

"You don't like going to Broadway events anyway…" Adam reminded him and he immediately realized it wasn't the best thing to say.

"Actually, I'm looking forward for this one. Not just because of Rachel being in it but also because I have friends among the cast. Friends I've been hanging out with for over a month and you haven't even met them!"

"We can go some other night…" Adam suggested.

"I'm going tomorrow. I have friends to support and I'm not going to miss their premiere. I'm really disappointed in you right now."

"I'm sorry. You know our final performance is on Sunday and I still don't have another job. I need to nail it on the audition on Friday…It'll get better, I promise."

"So you keep saying but actually not a lot changed over the last year. Things got even worse in last couple of months…"

"I'll figure something out, okay?"

"Okay. I think England will do us good. We need a break from this routine…"

"Yeah…maybe…" Adam said indefinitely but Kurt was too tired to start another fight about his lack of enthusiasm towards their trip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Blaine came to Kurt from behind, taking a seat next to him by the table.

"It would be rude, don't you think?" Kurt had loved the show. He was sure it would be the big hit of the season but he wasn't enjoying the after party half as much as he should have been considering this one was different from all those he had attended in years and he felt welcomed here. He was still mad at Adam for not going with him and it was highly influencing his mood. He did want to leave but he couldn't bring himself to do it knowing his friends would probably be disappointed.

"It's long after midnight and most of them are drunk. They won't notice. Come on. I can't look at you being miserable."

"I'm not miserable." Kurt protested weakly.

"The fake smile you are wearing the whole night is not going to fool me, Kurt. Let's go."

"I don't want to go home, though."

"Who said anything about going home?"

"So where are we going?"

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked him with a spark in his eyes, the same one he had when he was exciting about something and Kurt would blindly follow him everywhere if it meant the spark would stay in his hazel orbs.

Blaine raised his hand to call the first taxi they saw when they stepped into the night. They talked a bit about the play on their way and Kurt complimented Blaine on his portrayal of the character, praising his acting. Blaine told him how much they actually had managed to screw up things and how Wes had almost had a heart attack and ordered them mandatory rehearsals through the next week. The small talk continued until the taxi stopped in front of a big fence in an unlit area near the river.

"Do you want us to get killed?" Kurt asked Blaine warily while he was opening the gate.

"No one is going to kill us, don't worry." Blaine said as soon as they were behind the gate. He made a few step forward and the light went on. "The photocell is a great thing, isn't it?"

Kurt took a look around and saw a tinny building with no windows that looked like storage.

"Where the hell are we?"

"You'll see…" Blaine led him around the corner where the door was. He unlocked it and turned the lights on. Kurt came in and couldn't believe his eyes. There was fully furnished loft with a glass roof in front of him.

"What's this?"

"My second home…" Blaine stated and pushed some buttons on the wall. There was hot air blown into the place. "It should be heated up in a few minutes. Then you can take your coat off."

"Blaine, what the hell is this?" Blaine ignored his question, walking to the part that was used as a kitchen to take some snacks and water. Then he headed to the bed that was in the middle of the room.

"Come here. Lay down and look up." Kurt hesitantly did as he was told. The lights dimmed and there were stars above them. Kurt never thought it was possible to see the stars in New York.

"It's beautiful." He whispered.

"Yeah. It is…I like to come here."

"Are you going to tell me what this is?" Kurt asked timidly once again.

"It's an old storage building. I bought it right after the incident with my fans two years ago. I needed some place out of the city…At first I used it just for composing and playing music but often I finished late at night and it was horrible to go home just to come here the next day again so I made it into an apartment. I go here at least one day a week, even though it's just for a few hours. I don't remember when the last time I spent the night here was…I've been pretty busy lately."

"It's amazing…"

"I've never brought anyone in here before, beside Nick and Jeff."

"Thank you for bringing me."

"No need to thank me. You share your kids with me regularly. It's just the small repayment for that…"

"Those kids love you. You don't have to repay anything to me…"

"I felt like I wanted to share it with you though. You seem a little down tonight and I always get into a better mood here…"

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologized sincerely. "It's your big day and…my personal issues got in the way. I should have forgotten about them."

"Everybody has a bad day sometimes, Kurt."

"I'm frustrated. I don't know what to do…Adam and I are growing apart every passing day. I didn't even realize it until I started to hang out with you…It's all about his job. I spent more time with you, Nick and Jeff than with him in the last couple of weeks. He is cutting our time short or he calls me when I already have another plans. He is chasing his lead role and I'm…He really pissed me off because he didn't come with me tonight. I go with him to every single event he wants me to go even though he knows how I feel about them. And then one time I want something from him and he needs to rehears the lines…I'm sorry. I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"Don't be silly. You aren't bothering me at all. Keep talking." Blaine encouraged him.

"How do you recognize when you are with someone because you love them not because you get used to them?"

"I have no idea. My longest relationship lasted for ten months and it was while I was at Dalton. Since I came to New York, I've been in a few relationships – if you can call them that – which were based only on sex or getting something from my fame. It usually didn't take more than a month. I swore not to date anyone from the business and as I don't go out to meet someone new, I've been single for over two years. I'm not the best person to give an advice on relationships. But I'm a great listener…" Kurt nodded, his eyes fixed on the stars. It was calm and beautiful. There were lots of questions in his mind and Kurt somehow knew he couldn't avoid answering them any longer. He'd been pushing the issue for far too long and it was time to face the truth.

"I first met Adam right after I came to New York. Rachel joined his glee club at NYADA and she introduced us. He was the first guy to ever take an interest in me. I was flattered. Who wouldn't be? I was just a kid from Ohio and a twenty-two year old sophisticated senior was pursuing me. I didn't know what to do at the time. I had some experience from back at home but it was meaningless encounters with boys at our local gay bar. I'd never gone further than kissing. Adam was patient with me. We started as friends before we got together. I love him. I really do but it so different now. It's like we are living our lives separately, you know. We used to have so much fun. We used to go out with friends and go on trips. We always found time to spend together even though our schedules where insane. It's not happening anymore. I don't know if it is because we both have a job now or because we don't try enough to make the time for ourselves…I'm not sure whether every relationship comes to this stage after some time or if it's just us not being able to retain what we once had…"

"Did you talk about how you feel with him?"

"No. I tried to but it didn't work out so I gave up."

"Maybe you shouldn't have given up. I'm not an expert, Kurt. But if there is something bothering you, you should talk about it. You need to name the problem if you want to solve it. Adam gives you freedom. How many times did he call you when you were with us? And although he wanted to be with you, he told you to stay. You give him freedom to spend his free time as he wishes; he is doing the same thing for you. Maybe you have to sit down and talk about what it means for your relationship…What both of you need to give up if you want to work out…?"

Kurt stayed silent. Blaine was right. Deep down he knew the eventual talk was inevitable but he was afraid to bring it up because he was aware that the outcome of the talk could be quite different than what he was hoping for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kurt came home the next day, he went straight to Rachel's room. She'd been texting him since the morning, claiming that she needed her best gay at home because her head hurt and if she wouldn't be at her best at the theatre in the evening, Wes was going to kill her.

"Why did you disappear?" She greeted him with the accusing element in her voice.

"I wasn't in the mood and Blaine decided to take us away…"

"Is he your best friend now? Have I been replaced?" Rachel asked with a pout.

"Rachel Berry can't be replaced. Don't worry. So how is your headache?"

"Better. Tell me about your night." Kurt started to talk. He said every single detail of the conversation he'd had with Blaine. Rachel was nodding approvingly, silently agreeing with everything Blaine had told.

"When are you going to talk to him?"

"He has an audition tomorrow morning and the show closes on Sunday so I guess during the next week…"

"Are you going to England?"

"He should know whether he is called back on Saturday so if he doesn't get it, we will go."

"What about Blaine?"

"What about him?"

"You are pretty close…"

"Yes, we are."

"Kurt, do you have feelings for him? And I mean like romantic feelings not I want to get into your skinny pants feelings…"

"Rachel! Of course I don't have feelings for him. We are friends."

"Okay. Just be careful. I don't want to see you hurt."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Let me know how you like the story so far. =) See you next Saturday.**

**Nika**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my lovely readers. How are you? I've been a little sick this week and I hope you're all doing well. Being sick sucks. ;) With this chapter we are getting one step closer to Klaine. Enjoy. =) Thanks for reading. This chapter - as all previous and I hope all that will come - was betaread by Kitty and Kelly, big thank to you girls as well.

* * *

Kurt woke up, fully rested, the morning after the closing night of Adam's last show. They hadn't gone to the after party, which had surprised Kurt, but he'd been glad. They had had the whole night just for themselves and they had made the best of it. With a big smile on his face, he stood up and went to the bathroom. His boyfriend was nowhere to be seen so he decided to take a shower and make some brunch afterwards.

"Good morning, baby." Adam kissed him softly, when he came to the living room half an hour later.

"Good morning. What's this?" Kurt motioned to the coffee table full of food.

"We need to eat, don't we? I made some of your favorites…" Kurt immediately sat down on the couch and grabbed a peanut butter sandwich.

"Thank you." He said, his mouth full. "So when are we leaving?" Adam tensed and the action didn't go unnoticed by Kurt.

"Adam? When is our flight?" Kurt asked warily.

"I haven't booked one…"

"Oh...let's just eat and then we can do it online."

"Kurt…" Adam started hesitantly. "We are not going to England…" Kurt stopped chewing on his sandwich and fixed his eyes on Adam.

"Of course, we are. You promised to go if you don't get the part. You weren't called back. We are going to visit your family in Essex."

"Kurt, there'll be auditions…"

"There'll always be auditions! You promised!"

"I know. I'm sorry. But I have to stay here and wait. What if…"

"I don't care what if! You promised! You made me go to the party where Violet was and didn't care that the woman makes me uncomfortable. So now I don't care what auditions are coming. I want to go to England like you promised! Can't you see how distant we've become? We need to spend some time together, figure things out. We can't keep going like this! I DON'T WANT TO KEEP GOING LIKE THIS!"

"I know. I know, Kurt." Adam kneeled in front of his frustrated boyfriend and put his hands on his thighs.

"Look in the pink bowl." He ordered and Kurt did so, just because he was tired of yelling. There were keys in it.

"Keys?"

"To my apartment…" Adam explained.

"I already have the keys to your apartment."

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to make this special."

"What do you want to make special?"

"I want you to move in with me."

"What?!" Kurt dropped the keys and looked at Adam as if he grew two heads all of a sudden.

"You're right. We need to spend more time together. We need to move forward in our relationship and us living in different places isn't helping a thing. If you move in, you'll be here when I come home. We wouldn't have to schedule our meetings…"

"You can't be serious."

"I am, Kurt. Deadly serious."

"What the hell am I supposed to do here when you aren't even here most of the time?"

"The same thing you do when you are home. Rachel isn't there most of the time as well."

"So you want me to sit here and wait patiently for you to come home from whatever crazy and unnecessary activity you claim to need?" Kurt was furious. The morning wasn't going the way it was supposed to be. They should be planning their trip instead, everything was so wrong all at once.

"I can't cut out my courses, Kurt. But it'll be easier to spend time together because you'll be here when I come home. It gets better. I promise."

"For someone who can't keep promises you make a lot of them…" Kurt noted sarcastically.

"Kurt, I love you. I love you and I can't imagine not being with you every single day. This isn't working. I can see it. I want to take another step in our relationship…"

"What do you mean? How do you think this is going to work if you don't change your spare time activities?"

"Will you marry me, Kurt?" Adam took Kurt's hand into his and stared at him hopefully. After the initial shock, Kurt shook his head.

"No, no, no. This isn't happening. This can't be happening!"

"Kurt, we've been together over four years. It's only natural that we've come to this."

"We can't get married…" Kurt stated firmly.

"Why not?" Adam chuckled. He found it endearing how Kurt was so stupefied by his proposal.

"You just broke the promise you gave me a month ago and now you want me to believe in another?"

"Oh my god." Adam laughed. "It's completely different situation! Come on, Kurt. Just give me your answer because I can't put the ring on your finger unless you say yes." He teased him, making Kurt's anger boil in him more and more.

"It's not funny, Adam! We have problems. We've been ignoring them for far too long to sweep them away for the sake of getting married!"

"We aren't sweeping anything away. The marriage actually can solve those problems." Kurt stood up abruptly and it was the moment Adam finally understood that his boyfriend wasn't about to give him a positive response.

"Kurt?" He asked alarmed.

"I can't marry you." Kurt whispered.

"Why not?"

"I thought I had cheated on you."

"What?!"

"I thought I had cheated on you with Blaine. The first time we were hanging out in his apartment we got wasted. I woke up, almost naked and I thought we had had sex the previous night."

"But you didn't, right? You didn't cheat on me, did you?"

"No. No, I didn't but the thought was there. I thought I was able to do so...I can't marry you, Adam."

"You can't or you don't want to? Because for me it seems like a lame excuse…"

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry." Adam took a tenative step towards him not sure what Kurt was apologizing for but Kurt quickly walked in another direction.

"What are you saying, Kurt?"

"I think we should break up."

"No. We can forget about the proposal, we can go to England if it's so important to you but we are not breaking up because of this."

"It's not about England or the proposal, Adam and you know it. We grew apart and neither the trip to Essex nor marriage will make this better. Let's face it. You'd rather spend your time chasing your Broadway dreams - and I don't blame you for it, I really don't but it's more important to you than our relationship...and for the last couple of weeks since I made new friends I'd rather spend my time with them than run to you when you call saying you're free…"

"It can change. Kurt, please, it all can change. We just have to give us another chance."

"I don't want to give us another chance...I'm sorry. I'm…" Tears started to fall down his cheeks but he took a deep breath and with the last one sorry he left Adam's apartment.

* * *

"Hello?" Blaine picked up his phone with enthusiasm. It was close to noon and he was hungry. Kurt calling right this moment meant the opportunity to have lunch with him.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice thick.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Are you still at the rehearsal?" Kurt tried to act as everything was alright but Blaine could hear sniffling.

"No. Wes released us an hour ago. We just went through the problematic scenes - not that there are any but you've met Wes, you know how he can be...Kurt, what's going on?"

"Could you please come over?"

"I'm on my way."

Blaine didn't know what to expect when he came to Kurt's apartment. He knocked and waited. The door opened and revealed a red eyed Kurt with tears streaming down his face, who immediately threw himself at Blaine's short figure. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and led them inside, kicking the door close.

"Shhh...it's okay. Everything will be okay." He whispered soothingly into Kurt's ear while he managed to sit them down on the sofa and rock crying Kurt back and forth.

"It won't be okay." Kurt sniffled and a heart-wrenching sob left his body. "We broke up. It won't be okay." Blaine's hands stopped their movement up and down Kurt's back for a moment. The information caught him unprepared. He composed himself swiftly and continued in comforting Kurt again.

"What happened? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Everything was alright until he said we weren't going to Essex and then I got mad and he wanted me to move in with him and he proposed and I said I couldn't marry him because I thought I cheated on him with you and he took the proposal back but I realized I don't want to be with him anymore and told him we should break up and left and…" The words spluttered from Kurt's mouths in such speed that Blaine could understand barely half of it.

"Kurt, slow down. Tell me once again, okay?" Kurt nodded and wiped his tears. He started to talk, this time giving Blaine more details so he could see what the problem was. Blaine was still holding him in his arms, feeling totally useless with the lack of his verbal response, because he wasn't sure what Kurt might want to hear right now. He just let him get it all out, carefully listening and putting the picture together.

"…and then I left." Kurt finished his heartbreaking story, his head placed on Blaine's shoulder and his hand gripping on his shirt.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine said empathically. "I know it looks bad but maybe tomorrow you'll see it from a different angle."

"No, I won't." Kurt disputed. His decision was final. He had no doubts about it.

"Look, I know you were angry with him because he didn't keep his promise but you guys were together for years…You need to talk it out."

"Blaine, we were together for years and not once did we talk about living together or getting married. That kind of thought didn't even cross my mind…I'm a horrible person. I broke his heart. I was playing with him all those years…" The tears found their way to Kurt's eyes again. "I thought I had cheated on him. I thought I was able to do it…"

"You aren't a horrible person. And I don't think you were playing with him either. You wanted to solve your problems, you were aware of them…"

"But I never did. It was convenient not to pay that much attention to them. Do you remember what you told me when we were at your loft? That we would have to give up something if we wanted to last? The moment I found out he wanted me to move in with him, I knew I don't want to give up anything for him. When he proposed, I was sure I was with him because of habit. I can't keep going in that relationship. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him. Not now, not ever and it's not going to change. It all came to me in that one moment and however scary it was, I had to break things off. I love him but not the way I should. God, Blaine. What have I done? Why was I staying with him when there were apparently differences that we couldn't overcome? I'm such an idiot."

"Stop it, Kurt. You're not. Relationships start and end every day. Don't beat yourself up for it. You've done what you thought was the best. You were brave to say no to him. It takes a lot of courage to break someone's heart for the sake of their future happiness."

"I'm selfish…" Kurt murmured.

"We all are."

"No, you aren't selfish. You're the most selfless person I know." Kurt stated flatly and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist tightly, keeping him close desperately as if he was afraid that Blaine would, out of nowhere, realize what a terrible man Kurt was being and leave him in his sorrows alone.

"Stop belittling yourself. I like you exactly the way you are. I wouldn't change a single thing about you." Kurt smiled a bit. Blaine liked him despite his flaws. Maybe he wasn't a lost case after all…

* * *

Rachel Berry was having a rough day. After a needless rehearsal that Wes had demanded she went straight to a meeting with a music producer who was trying to get her under contract for months now, but he wasn't able to understand that she refused to sing three sentence commercial pop songs. Today the pattern was the same. The songs he presented were pure shit in her eyes but she forced herself to listen to them, hence she was about to be late for work. When she stepped into the apartment she shared with her best friend, she rushed through the hall to get into shower and get ready for her evening performance in theater but she halted in her trace the moment she saw Kurt peacefully sleeping on Blaine's chest on their sofa. Blaine was softly caressing his arm with one hand while combing his hair with other.

"Blaine?"

"Hi, Rach."

"What are you doing?"

"He broke up with Adam."

"Oh my god! Why didn't he call me?"

"He said you had a meeting. He didn't want to disturb you."

"I would have come immediately! Screw the meeting. It was pointless anyway! What the hell happened?!"

"I think it'll be better if he tells you…"

"Okay…you two look pretty cozy…"

"He fell asleep on me and I didn't have a heart to wake him up. He cried himself to sleep…" Blaine said but he didn't look at Rachel at all. His gaze was fixed on the man in his arms. Rachel wanted to tease him about it but then she changed her mind. It wasn't the right time for that and knowing Blaine he wasn't going to do anything about the feelings he had clearly written all over his face. Rachel was sure he wasn't aware of them yet.

"I need to take quick shower and we have to go. We are supposed to be in the theater in 45 minutes, Blaine."

"Okay." Blaine sighed. He really, really didn't want to wake Kurt up. He also didn't want to leave him alone.

"Kurt…" He whispered and moved a little. "Kurt, wake up." Kurt made a noise of protest and Blaine fought with him for several minutes but Kurt opened his eyes after all.

"I have to go to work. Do you want to come with me and Rachel?"

"No." Kurt shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to interact with people tonight."

"I hate to leave you here alone."

"I'll be fine, I promise. Don't worry about me."

"Okay." Blaine didn't seem convinced and Kurt found it sweet.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I ruined your day…and soaked your shirt." Blaine chuckled and hugged him.

"You didn't ruin anything. I was happy to help."

"Blaine? We need to go." Rachel came to the room, running to hug Kurt.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. You should have called me. I would have come."

"I know but you had the meeting."

"Still. I don't have the time to find out what happened now and Blaine won't tell me."Blaine excused himself for toilet because he felt redundant. He decided to give them five minutes to talk before heading to work. Wes would understand…Well, he wouldn't but Blaine didn't give a damn about it.

"I'll tell you when you come back, okay?"

"Okay. How are holding up?"

"I'll be fine."

"Kurt? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"How much was your break up influenced by Blaine?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you and Adam had problems even before you met Blaine but since Blaine became your friend you were more vocal about them…I was just wondering if…"

"There is nothing going on between me and Blaine. We're just friends." Rachel nodded but she, as well as Kurt, didn't fail to notice that he hadn't said that his decision hadn't been influenced by Blaine at all.

"I'm ready to go." Rachel stood up from sofa and joined Blaine who appeared at the door.

"You sure you'll be okay?" She asked Kurt one last time.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Kurt shot her what he believed was a reassuring smile.

"Blaine?" Kurt's timid voice made Blaine turn back from the door.

"Yeah?"

"Would you come with Rachel after work?"

"If you want me to…"

"I don't want to bother you…"

"I'll be here."

"Thank you."

* * *

So, Kadam broke up. I know you've been waiting for it since the first chapter. Did I make you happy? Please, let me know. Reviews make me happy. I can see people read this story because of statistics but I still don't know what you think about it. Any suggestion for improvement? Whatever you have in your minds, please, talk to me. Thank you. =) See you next Saturday.

Nika


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys =) I wanna thank you very much for the reviews, alerts and favorites after last chapter. You made me so happy. I hope, this chapter won't disappoint you.

Big thanks goes to Kitty and Kelly for their betareading skill. They helped a lot. Kelly (Kellyb321) is the author of Crowded House. If you haven't read it yet, go and check it out. It's an amazing story.

Well, enjoy the chapter. =)

* * *

Blaine didn't know what to think about Kurt's post break up behaviour. Except the day it had happened he never cried. He never talked about it and it seemed like his life was just going on as before. A month passed and there wasn't a single reference to Adam or anything related to him. They continued to hang out, going to H&C House and sometimes Blaine joined the guys for beer, which was another huge step for him, but he did it mostly because of Kurt. He was waiting for some kind of melt down and when that happened, he would be there for him. Blaine went as far as asking Rachel if she didn't find it strange, but she simply told him that Kurt was very private person and it was his way of dealing with shit. Blaine accepted her explanation. He didn't agree it was the best solution for Kurt though.

"So how are you holding up?" Nick asked Kurt one day when they were having lunch at Blaine's apartment.

"I'm fine. Why?" Kurt answered, not really sure what Nick had on his mind.

"I just wanted to know...Adam dating a guy so shortly after your break up must be hard." Nick explained, totally ignoring Blaine's fervent head shaking and Jeff's wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. He's talking about nothing, right Nick?" Blaine interfered.

"Come on. What the hell is going on?" Blaine and Nick looked down at their plates, not saying anything else.

"Jeff? Could you please tell me? Did you see Adam with someone? How do you know he is currently dating another guy?" Jeff considered lying to him but then he changed his mind. Nick had already given away the information that should have been secret and Kurt deserved to know.

"Rachel told us…She met him the other night and he was on a date with someone." Jeff admitted.

"Oh...I mean good for him. He is ready to settle down and get married; he has to start dating other people if he wants that to happen…" Kurt said with a fake smile and stood up. "I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

"What the fuck, Nick?!" Blaine hissed as soon as Kurt was out of earshot. "Rachel made us swear to keep it secret!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize...It just came out of my mouth…"

"Well, next time it will be useful if you think before you say something stupid! He doesn't talk about him at all. Why the hell would you ask something like that?!"

"Blaine." Jeff put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "He screwed up but he didn't mean to hurt him. It was just Nick showing concern for Kurt. We know you worry about him but Kurt is a big boy. You don't have to keep him in the dark. Sooner or later he was going to find out anyway. And it's probably better it was from us. Much better than running into him like Rachel did…"

"And maybe, now he knows Adam is dating again, you should ask him out." Nick suggested.

"Yeah, right. That's the last thing I need, to get involved with a guy who just went through break up. I'm not a rebound, Nick. And I treasure our friendship to the point where I'm not willing to jeopardize it for a fantasy."

"At least you didn't say there aren't any romantic feelings involved. I call that progress." Jeff grinned at him and Blaine froze, realizing that he hadn't used the right wording.

"There aren't any…" Blaine tried to correct his previous statement but his friends burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Kurt asked coming back to the room.

"Nothing. Blaine's nonsense. The usual thing." Jeff clarified and Kurt nodded, taking it as an internal joke between the three of them.

"So you have a night off tomorrow, right?" Kurt changed the topic, sensing Blaine's discomfort.

"Yeah. No Wes to argue with during intermission. What an amazing night in front of us."

"You love Wes, Nick. Don't try to fool us." Kurt reminded him.

"Of course I do. It doesn't mean that I don't enjoy my day off though. I'm pretty sure he'll throw a fit tonight at the theatre just so we don't get too loose tomorrow."

"So what are your plans?"

"Probably calm night with you and Blaine here...watching movies...if you don't mind of course." Nick sent him a teasing wink, making Blaine roll his eyes.

"Well, I most certainly don't but what would you guys say on going to the club? I haven't been dancing for ages…" There was a silence suddenly by the table. Nick and Jeff were watching Blaine intently. They were planning the night together but clubbing wasn't Blaine's thing at all. Kurt seemed to need it though. Blaine gave a small nod to them and Nick and Jeff weren't surprised that Blaine put Kurt first.

"That'd be great. Do you have some preferences or will you let us chose the club?" Nick responded to Kurt's offer and the rest of lunch was spent in light banter about Nick's and Jeff's club stories.

* * *

Kurt agreed to meet Nick and Jeff in front of the club they had decided was the best for them. He looked stunning. He was aware of that but he might be a little over the top. He felt uncomfortable in his own outfit and that was probably for the first time in his life...Well, there was a period when he'd been wearing a flannel for a few days during high school, so not the first time ever but still it was uncommon for him. He heard a whistle behind him so he turned around and saw his friends standing there, clearly checking him out.

"You are the reason I might question my sexuality." Jeff stated and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm going home to change."

"Don't you dare, Kurt." Nick put himself in his way. "You look incredible. Come on. It's our night out."

"Yeah...I feel bad about abandoning Blaine. Maybe we should go to the penthouse and watch movies..."

"He is on his way, don't worry."

"On his way where?"

"Here he is."

"Hi guys." Blaine greeted them. Kurt's heart skipped few beats at the sight of him. Blaine was dressed as a sexy little thing and Kurt had the dreams about him still fresh in his mind. He gulped and prayed he wouldn't do anything inappropriate like throwing himself on him tonight because Blaine with his one size too small clothes that did his body a great justice and radiating smile were too tempting for his own good.

"You sure you want to go in there with us?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yeah…" Blaine nodded and although he was pale, he put on a brave face.

"Okay. Let's go then. I need a shot." Kurt ordered and couple of minutes later they were downing their first drinks.

"Holy shit; we have to bring you with us more often." Nick proclaimed. "It was the fastest we ever got drinks. The guy just looked at you and ignored all the people waiting in the line."

"It's nice to know that I still can pull it off." Kurt laughed, remembering the time when he cruised bars and clubs with his college friends.

"Let's find a table." Blaine suggested, not feeling comfortable in a crowd.

"Go ahead. I'll take care of next round." Kurt dismissed them and winked at the bartender.

"We just had one." Blaine noted but Nick and Jeff dragged him to the direction of a free table.

"Shut up. If you came to be a pain in the ass, you should have stayed home." Jeff told him sternly.

"I wasn't about to leave him alone with you when he is clearly upset about Adam."

"Jesus, he is a big boy, Blaine. He wants to get wasted tonight? Okay, let him. Or better yet- get wasted with him! That's what a good friend would do."

"Then he is lucky he has you two." Blaine said mockingly and sat down.

"You pushed yourself too far, Blaine. We are happy that you are here with us but if you want to be helpful, at least pretend you are having fun."

"Sure." Blaine snorted but didn't have a chance to say more because Kurt came to them.

"Drinks will be here in a minute." He grinned and threw himself next to Blaine.

"How much did you drink at the bar?"

"Two or three shots…" A thoughtful expression appeared on his face and Blaine knew it wasn't a good sign. "Okay...probably four. Does it matter?"

"It does, we haven't been here for more than…ouch!" Blaine sent a death glare to Nick who had kicked him under the table.

"So anyone want to dance?" Jeff asked and stood up, grabbing Nick's hand. "Come on, there are some pretty girls over there."

"Have fun, boys!" Kurt yelled after them and then put all of his attention to Blaine. "So, wanna dance?"

"I don't dance."

"OOOkay...what did you come here for then?"

"Someone needs to get you home safely."

"Oh, sweetie, that's so nice." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm going to die alone…"

"What?!"

"I pushed away the only guy that ever took an interest in me...I never thought I could be so easily replaced, you know...it's been a month and he is already dating someone. What does it say about our relationship? If I had said yes, he would have probably changed his mind and swapped me with the perfect guy either way...do you know when the last time he took me out on a date was? Because I DON'T! He always had so much to do and no time to take me out and now suddenly he has time to date someone...It's like being in high school all over again. They told me I wouldn't find anyone and that no one could love me and I fought. I fought so hard to show them that they were wrong but in the end, they were right. One month after proposing, my ex-boyfriend is dating someone else. I was living a lie…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kurt…"

"Is that guy looking at me? Oh my god, he is!" Kurt's head flew up from Blaine's shoulder and Kurt fixed his gaze at the stranger by the bar. "He is checking me out. Oh my god, Blaine! Maybe I'm not a lost cause! I'm going to talk to him...Yeah, that's what I'll do…See you later. Maybe I'm about to meet the love of my life."

"Sure you are…" Blaine murmured and watched Kurt approaching the weird, ugly blonde who was too tall for Blaine's liking.

"Wow, you got stood up for that guy?" A bartender appeared by the table with drinks Kurt had ordered.

"We're just friends…"

"Well, you could still have fun with me. My shift ends in an hour." The man smiled at him seductively.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to pass. There are two more morons I'm chaperoning tonight."

"What a shame...Do you want me to bring you some water? You don't seem to be fond of alcohol tonight…"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thank you." Blaine went back to observing Kurt and he didn't like what he saw. There were more drinks and the situation was getting out of hand. He decided to intervene and send the blond on his way when Nick and Jeff came back.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting Kurt."

"No, no, no. Sit down, Anderson!"

"But…"

"Sit down!" Jeff forced him down. "Drink something and then go and dance with him. But don't make a scene."

"He is drunk! Look at him! He needs to hold onto that guy while dancing so he won't fall down!"

"Maybe he wants to hold onto him."

"Bullshit!"

"Blaine, it could have been you if you could loosen up a little. Don't be so uptight. Here are five drinks. We'll come back in a couple of minutes and I want to see at least two of them gone. Capish?" Blaine rolled his eyes but didn't say another word. Kurt was pressed against the guy as they were dancing and Blaine was plotting how to get him away. He was vulnerable and if he ended up fucking with the guy in the bathroom tonight, he would regret it in the morning. Blaine was sure of it. The blond took Kurt's head into his hands and something in Kurt's expression changed. There was panic and fear in his eyes. Blaine jumped on his feet and rushed to the dancefloor. He could see how Kurt pushed the guy away after he kissed him but it didn't stop him to trying to kiss Kurt again.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Blaine rescued a struggling Kurt from the guy's grasp and Kurt immediately curled himself into Blaine's side, his breathing heavy.

"What the hell do you think? He was all over me!"

"He is drunk!"

"Yeah, that makes him an easy fuck!" If Blaine weren't holding Kurt in his arms, his fist would have collided with the blonde's jaw.

"Get lost!" He hissed at him and led Kurt to their table. Water was already there so he let Kurt have some.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Kurt said brokenly and a sob escaped his mouth.

"That's it. I'm taking you home. Come on."

"But Nick and Jeff…"

"I'll text them that we are leaving. Don't worry. Come on."

* * *

Blaine was enjoying his breakfast on his terrace the next morning when Kurt came down. He looked tired even though he got a whole night sleep since they had come home pretty early.

"Good morning." Blaine greeted him and poured him some coffee. "Sit down and eat something."

"Thanks but I'll stick with the coffee only…" Kurt's voice was weak and his eyes lacked the usual light.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Really, Blaine? EVERYTHING is wrong!" Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's outburst.

"Well, I know you're probably hungover but it's not the end of the world, Kurt."

"I'm not talking about hangover."

"So enlighten me. What are you talking about?"

"My life is a mess." Kurt started but felt offended when Blaine laughed at his statement. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You're little over dramatic, don't you think? How is your life a mess? You have a pretty good life as far as I'm concerned."

"And how would you know that? You don't know anything…" Kurt let his last sentence linger in the air.

"I know what I see and what you've told me so far. That's enough of an indication that you're just overreacting right now."

"The guy who wanted to marry me is already dating someone else!"

"And?"

"And? Do you have any idea how humiliating it is for me? Do you have any idea how hard it is to get over the break up after all those years for me? Do you know how pathetic I feel because it seems like I'm not lovable at all?!" Kurt yelled at him, clearly upset about lot of things but taking them on the wrong person.

"No, I don't. Because you've been acting like nothing has been wrong since the break-up. Maybe if you'd told me, I would have known and I would have told you, that it's ridiculous. What is humiliating? The fact that your EX-boyfriend is dating someone else? I mean, you dumped him in the first place. Why wouldn't you be lovable? You're amazing."

"It took him a month to forget about me! Yeah, that's really great evidence that I'm lovable. He was the first and the last guy that ever loved me. Or at least I thought he loved me..."

"Could you stop the pity party?" Blaine asked and the softness and warmth disappeared from his voice. "You're whining about a guy you didn't even want a month ago! You're saying bullshit about yourself while I know that there are tons of other guys who would give EVERYTHING to be with someone like you!"

"Yeah? What kind of guy would want this?" Kurt snapped.

"A guy like me! The guy who wants to have a committed relationship with someone who is faithful and trustworthy, who wants more than just sex and fun. You don't want to be alone? Then go out, but don't get wasted within an hour and don't freak out when someone tries to kiss you!"

"You don't know a single thing about that!"

"Had I not been there, you'd have probably had a panic attack! I went there to be with you because the news about Adam hit you hard, I could see that! So don't pull your shit on me Kurt! We both are aware of the fact that without me you would have been lost yesterday!"

"What am I supposed to do now? Praise you and the ground you're walking on because you put yourself in danger to save me? I didn't ask you to come! It was your own will!"

"God, I don't care about your gratitude! I don't need to be thanked for anything. You know, I'm just a decent man who helps his friends when they're in need no matter how uncomfortable it might make me feel! You're upset about Adam dating another guy? He proposed a month ago. I'm sure he will forget about anyone the moment you come back to him! Did you change your mind about your break up? Because it seems that way. Maybe you should go and find him! Tell him you still love him and he'll take you back without batting an eye. He would be stupid if he didn't. But don't you dare feeling sorry for yourself and your pathetic life when you have no idea what other's lives look like!" Kurt stood up, stunned that Blaine could scream like this. He had to admit that it was a little scary. The expression on Blaine's face was hard and emotions were written all over it. The veins on his neck were visible and his whole body was tense, Kurt could swear he was preparing for a big fight. Kurt - without saying a word - turned around and stepped into the apartment. Blaine followed, not completely sure that he had said everything that was bothering him.

"Where the hell are you going?!"

"You're right. I should go." And then there was just the sound of the elevator door closing.

"FUCK!" Blaine kicked the door since there was nothing more to do.

* * *

Any thoughts? Let me know how you like this one. =) See you next week.

Nika


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys =) I'm so blown away with your response to the last chapter. I got lots of emails with alerts and favourites, thank you so much. And I got reviews as well and I'm really grateful for them. Please, continue in reviewing, it makes my writing easier. Once again, this chapter was checked by my lovely betas Kitty and Kelly. Thank you, girls. =) Enjoy the fight aftermath.**

* * *

Wes was pissed. He was marching in front of Blaine's dressing room, waiting for him to finally show up. Other actors, as well as the members of crew, did their best to avoid him. It was thirty minutes till the beginning of the show and one of his leads was missing.

"Anderson!" Wes screamed as soon as he caught a glimpse of Blaine and opened the door to the room where he was about to grill Blaine alive. "Where the hell have you been? Get your ass in here!"

"Wes, I need to get into my costume and have my make-up done. I really don't have time for you right now."

"You're late! You've been cutting it close this whole week! I won't hesitate to replace you with someone else if you keep doing this! Are we clear?"

"Jesus, Wes. It's not like I've ever missed the curtain raise."

"Your make up was finished five minutes before the show started yesterday! You should have been prepared long before that!" Blaine just rolled his eyes. He knew he'd been a little irresponsible but he still came to the theatre with enough time for getting ready.

"I really should go if you want me in the first scene…"

"Get out! And think twice about whether you show up on time tomorrow!" Blaine hurried out of the room. Wes was his friend but he was also a professional and being on his bad side wasn't the best position. No matter how good a friend he was, Wes' threat about replacing him had to be taken seriously.

"Do you guys know what that was about?" Rachel asked Nick and Jeff when yelling of their director halted.

"Blaine is in the funk…and he won't listen to us. We tried to explain why it is important to come to work on time but he doesn't seem to care."

"Yeah," Nick nodded. "I'm surprised Wes let him get on with that for so long…"

"What happened to him? You don't fall into funk out of nowhere…"

"He never really fought with anybody so the fight with Kurt…"

"Wait, what?! Fight with Kurt?" Rachel looked at them with wide eyes.

"You didn't know?"

"No. I haven't seen Kurt since you guys went to the club. He isn't home when I wake up and when I come home from work he is already asleep. I haven't talked to him for days!"

"Well, they had a fight. Blaine is convinced that their friendship is over and he isn't taking it well…"

"Kurt and I fight on a regular basis and we never stopped being friends."

"They haven't spoken since the morning after the club fiasco. Blaine snapped at him when he was complaining about how he isn't worth anyone's love or something similarly ridiculous because Adam is already dating another guy... "

"How did Kurt find out?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"Nick." Jeff spilt the beans.

"Nick!"

"I know. It just came out okay? I didn't mean to do any harm!"

"I still don't understand what happened…" Rachel was lost. There was no way Kurt would cut Blaine off his life.

"I'll tell the whole story...or at least, what we know…" Jeff said when Nick folded his arms on his chest in defensive manner. Nick regretted telling Kurt about Adam but what could he do about it now? Why was everybody making him feel guilty? Wasn't his own feeling of responsibility for his friend misery enough?

"Kurt asked us to go to the club after he found out about Adam. It was fun at first. Blaine was a little uneasy but he managed. Kurt got wasted though. And pretty quickly. He was dancing with this guy...you know, blond, handsome - although Blaine would tell you he was ugly and way too tall - and they were flirting a lot. Kurt was all over him and Blaine didn't like it. Then the guy kissed Kurt and Kurt freaked out."

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah...so Blaine took him home."

"Did the guy hurt him? Did he force himself on him?"

"No, nothing happened, Blaine was there and took Kurt away. In the morning, Kurt was hung-over, obviously, and he started underestimating himself and it set Blaine off. He told Kurt that if he wants to go back to Adam, that Adam would gladly take him and that he should go and find him or something like that. Kurt left and his last words were _You're right. I should go._ Blaine is afraid of rejection so he hasn't tried to contact him and because Kurt hasn't called him he is under the impression that Kurt is back with Adam and Blaine isn't worth his time anymore..."

"Everything would be alright if Blaine just asked him out. But he won't do that." Nick added his opinion into the conversation. "He likes him a lot but he is stubborn. He doesn't think Kurt could like him that way."

"Did he tell you so?"

"He doesn't have to, Rach. We know him."

"Maybe I could be more forceful with Kurt on this matter...If Blaine won't ask Kurt then Kurt will ask him…"

"No. It has to be Blaine's choice." Nick explained to her. "He's been through a lot when it comes to relationships and he has to be sure about it. That's why he hasn't dated anyone in two years...If Kurt asked him, he would say no. And he is probably back with Adam now so I guess we just have to collect the pieces and put Blaine back together again..."

"Kurt is not dating Adam. Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen him for a week. How do you know?"

"Because if Kurt makes up his mind, he won't change it. He broke up with him and he was sure of that decision. It hurts when someone you spent years with moves on. It doesn't mean that you want them back though. Hasn't something like that happened to you before?"

"No." Jeff shook his head.

"Nope...never dated anyone for more than two months so we didn't care afterwards…and Kurt could change his mind..."

"Adam called me today and asked for two tickets for our show since it's sold out so he could take his date to theatre tomorrow...he said the guy wants to see us but hasn't had a chance yet…"

"Oh…so Blaine is sad for no reason."

"I'll talk to Kurt tonight. I'm going to kick his sorry ass until he apologizes. God, he can be such a diva. I'm sure the whole situation isn't Blaine's fault at all…"

"Please, do. I can't see Blaine moping any longer. He looks like a lost puppy and sometimes the sad look in his eyes almost makes me cry." Jeff pleaded and Nick made his best imitation of Blaine's kicked puppy expression, making Rachel laugh.

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt!" Rachel nudged her best friend. Kurt just groaned and put a pillow above his head. "Kurt! Wake up!" She didn't stop, determined to scold him until the early hours of morning if he wouldn't be cooperative.

"Let me be, Rachel. Go to your room!" He threw a pillow at her but she didn't give up. She turned the lights on, earning a few terms of abuse but Kurt finally opened his eyes.

"What the fuck do you want, Berry?"

"I need you to call Blaine and apologize?"

"It's after midnight! I'm sure he is peacefully sleeping. He is mad enough at me as it is. Why the hell would I call him now?!"

"You can call him tomorrow, but whatever you've done, you have to make it right!"

"I screwed up, Rachel. I don't think an apology is going to fix it…"

"Well, it's better than letting him think you don't want to be his friend anymore!"

"What?!"

"He hasn't called you because he is afraid of rejection. He thinks you're back with Adam so you don't have time for him..."

"He told you that?"

"No. Nick and Jeff did. Blaine is miserable. Had I known what happened, I would have yelled at you a week ago…"

"Why would he think that I'm with Adam?"

"Because he apparently told you to go and find him and you left."

"I don't remember that…" Kurt tried to recall what exactly Blaine had told him that day but all he could remember was Blaine's response when Kurt had been questioning him what kind of guy could possibly want him. _A guy like me!_ He could hear Blaine's voice on repeat in his head. He couldn't believe Blaine had been serious at the moment. But if he'd been, Kurt couldn't comprehend if Blaine meant he would want Kurt himself or just someone with a personality similar to Kurt's. The thought had been bothering him since he'd left Blaine's apartment a week ago.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Rachel asked softly, sensing Kurt's tension.

"I...honestly I have no idea, Rach…" Kurt sighed and stayed silent for a while. He lay down again and made room for his best friend to join him. Rachel put her head on his chest and waited. Kurt was in distress but until he told her what was wrong, she couldn't help him.

"I miss him like crazy. You keep asking if I have feelings for him but I don't know. I like being with him. I love to make him smile and I love how he makes me smile. I trust him with my life. I've never had a guy best friend. It's been always girls...Our friendship can't be compared to any other friendship I've ever had with a man. But on the other hand, I've never had a man best friend. I don't know if those are only pure friendship feelings or if it's something more. And I'm not able to figure it out by giving us chance in dating. I need to know before something like that happens."

"Why?"

"Blaine doesn't have a good track record in relationships and I kind of feel that he needs to be sure that he wants it. And if he ever comes to the decision that he wants us, I need to be 100 percent sure I want that to. I can't start dating him with a let's see where it'd go attitude...I'd be an asshole if I did that. He is too precious and I can't lose him for an experiment...Do you understand?"

"I think I do…"

"I'll apologize tomorrow. I truly thought he was mad at me and I didn't want to make things worse."

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Kurt hugged her tighter and kissed her hair.

"Yes. I could use some cuddles."

"Okay. I'll just take quick shower and we can have sleepover."

* * *

By the time Kurt realized that he couldn't come up with better apology than saying I'm sorry for being a dickhead, it was far after lunch. He had two options - wait one more day and go to Blaine's the next morning or go to the theatre. He decided for the theatre and left home before he could back off. He easily got backstage and prayed to find Blaine alone in some pre-performance ritual. Of course, the universe hated him for hurting its precious one - read Blaine - and threw a spanner in the works. Blaine was standing by the coffee machine with his co-actors, politely smiling but Kurt could see his heart wasn't in it. Their eyes met and Kurt waved at him with an unsure smile, which was enough encouragement for Blaine to leave the group and walk to Kurt.

"Hi." Blaine said cautiously.

"Hi...Can we talk?"

"Sure…"

"In private?"

"We can go to my dressing room…" Blaine suggested.

"Great." Kurt was nervously playing with his hands, not making any eye contact with Blaine although he felt Blaine's gaze at him. When the door behind them closed, Kurt took a deep breath to calm his nerves and gave himself an internal pep talk not to mess up things even more.

"I came to apologize." He started and his eyes finally found Blaine's. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and ran away from your apartment without a reason. I'm sorry it took me so long to say I'm sorry. I thought you were mad at me and I didn't want to make it worse…"

"Don't apologize. It was my fault…"

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was. You were in need of a friend in a post break up situation and I snapped at you. I should have just listened to you. I'm sorry...I took my problems out on you and it wasn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"I got mad because I don't have your options. You were talking about how no one is ever gonna love you while you can have whoever you point your finger at."

"You can have that too, you know…"

"No, I don't. Well, yeah, you're right, I probably could. But I never know whether the person is with me because of me or because of what I do…That's why I haven't been on a date for so long. When you get over your break up, you'll start dating again until you find someone right for you. I need to find someone right and then go on a date with him..."

"It's not your fault, Blaine. I was a bitch when you were trying to help me. You went to the club for me. I never thanked you for that. I know how you feel about overcrowded places and yet I took it for granted. You don't deserve that Blaine. Me being in a bad place after my break up doesn't excuse my ungrateful behavior. I'm really sorry. I miss you and the kids in the glee club miss you and I just want to ask for another chance to prove that I'm a good friend even though it didn't look like that lately…"

"I miss you too...Can we forget about that and hug it out?" Blaine asked with a hope in his voice. Instead of an answer, Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's shoulders.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're on speaking terms again my little cupcakes." Jeff grinned and raised his beer can as they were sitting on Blaine's terrace later that night.

"You're a goof." Kurt laughed but raised his can as well.

"So...what have you been up to this week?" Nick asked Kurt, partially because he needed to know that Kurt really wasn't dating Adam and partially because he was a curious friend.

"Nothing. I was wandering in the city since hanging out with you guys was out of options…"

"It wasn't. You two were just being difficult." Nick accused them but Kurt and Blaine only shrugged their shoulders in response. They let the topic of not speaking to each other behind them and the night was filled with joy and laughter. Blaine got sleepy after few hours and he put his head on Kurt's lap somehow, none of them really realizing what they were doing. Kurt immediately started to stroke his hair, effectively lulling him to sleep while continuing in the conversation with Nick and Jeff. Those two were smirking at how oblivious their friends were but they refrained from any comments for now. As the night was slowly turning into morning and sun started to rise upon The Central Park, tired Kurt caressed Blaine's cheek softly in attempt to wake him up.

"Blaine, wake up. Let's get you to bed." He said sweetly. "Blaine, baby, wake up." He kept rocking him a little, trying not to bring Blaine into consciousness too sharply. The astonishment that Nick and Jeff watched him with was probably the biggest they'd ever experienced. Kurt seemed to completely forget about them as his only concern was to make Blaine get up without causing him too much stress. He actually managed to do that after while and sleepy Blaine looked at him with eyes only half open.

"Let's go to bed, sweetie, okay?" He whispered and Blaine obediently stood up with a blanket around his shoulder. He grabbed Kurt's hand and wrapped the blanket around them both, leading them into the apartment without sparing their friends a single glance.

"Did they just...?" Jeff pointed finger at the terrace door where Blaine disappeared with Kurt a second ago.

"We got stood up." Nick confirmed. "They totally forgot about us."

"So are we crashing here or are we going home?" Jeff asked his best friend, not sure what the hell they were supposed to do now.

"Well, we can stay and teased them endlessly at the breakfast table…" Nick proposed but he changed his mind then. "We should go home and let them figure things out on their own."

"You are aware it's going to take weeks till they realize they are in love with each other."

"Frankly, as long as they realize that, I don't care how much time it will take, my friend."

* * *

**So, they are friends again...=) Thank you for reading. See you next week. Let me know how you like this chapter. =)**

**Nika**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello =) How are you guys? I hope, everything is all right. I have some bad news for this story. I need to change my update schedule from weekly to once in two weeks. I'm doing something what we call a little doctorate in Slovakia and I was supposed to have my final exam in the beginning of the next year but they told me yesterday that my exam will be in late November or early december and I have to study for it and there is so little time. I won't have time for writing for about a month and I have only two other chapters written now so please, bear with me. I'll come back to weekly updates as soon as I can.

Thanks for reading and support.

As always, this chapter was checked by Kitty and Kelly. Thank for the help, girls. You're amazing.

* * *

Nick and Jeff didn't say anything about what they had witnessed that night on Blaine's terrace. Giving Kurt and Blaine weird looks and watching them when they thought they couldn't see them, and doing it the not so subtle way, seeded suspicion though. Two weeks into that nonsense and Kurt had enough. They were having coffee in the coffee shop opposite of H&C House, Kurt sitting next to Blaine. Nick and Jeff observed them intently as they were sharing Blaine's muffin, not even trying to hide their staring. Blaine ignored it but Kurt wanted to know what was going on so when Blaine's phone started to ring and he excused himself from the table, Kurt bored his eyes into two idiots in front of him.

"What?!" He barked at them.

"Nothing." Nick said, feigning innocence but Kurt wasn't buying it.

"Sure. That's why you've been acting like watchdogs, right?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Kurt." Jeff answered with seriousness in his face.

"Stop spying on us! It's creepy."

"We're not spying on you." Nick mocked offence so well that Kurt almost believed him. Almost.

"So why did you follow us yesterday when we left the theatre? You were hiding behind the tree so we couldn't see you! And last Friday, when you showed up in the same diner we were having dinner at? When you told us that you were going to club?"

"You saw us?" Nick asked before he could stop himself and his ankle was immediately attacked by Jeff's foot. "Ouch! What are you doing?" He hissed at his best friend. That hurt!

"Shut up, Nick!" Jeff hissed back and kicked him once more just in case Nick had forgotten to keep his tongue in his mouth again.

"Spill it or I'm gonna…"

"Sorry guys. It was my manager. The recording company needs to set the date." Blaine slipped down next to Kurt, putting his phone on the table. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Nick and Jeff chirped, making Kurt roll his eyes.

"When do you start recording?" Jeff quickly changed the topic.

"At the beginning of September. I'm taking two weeks off after we finish the show in August and then I'll lock myself in studio for a few weeks. We'd like to have the album out by the end of the year."

"I'm sorry you're leaving the show…" Nick said. "It won't be the same without you."

"I'm sorry too." Blaine admitted sadly. "I didn't know they'll give us another six months run from December. I'll be promoting the album then…Can't do both. But I'm happy the show is such a big hit."

* * *

Blaine agreed on having dinner with Kurt in his and Rachel's apartment. It was one of his nights off and he was looking forward to having a lovely time with Kurt. They were planning on watching some movies and Blaine couldn't wait. He hadn't heard from Kurt since that morning, but assumed that his friend probably had a lot of work, so he didn't bother him with tons of texts that they usually exchanged during the day.

He had two bottles of wine from his vinotéque with him. Kurt had forbid him from taking more because - _We're not getting wasted, Anderson! Two bottles and that's it. Bring more and I won't let you in!_ Blaine didn't really think Kurt would keep his threat but he didn't dare to risk it. He knocked on the door and waited for Kurt to open it with a big smile.

"Hi." Blaine breathed as soon as Kurt appeared at the door and his smile grew even bigger.

"Hi." Kurt stepped away from the door so Blaine could come in. His demeanour was cold. There was sadness in his eyes and Blaine's mood dropped down in an instant.

"What's wrong?" He asked warily, looking at Kurt who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Why don't YOU tell me, Blaine?"

"Did I do something?" Blaine carefully put the bottles on a shoe cabinet and turned to face Kurt fully.

"I don't like when people go behind my back, Blaine. You know that better than anyone."

"I don't underst...Oh…Kurt, I can explain." The panic set on Blaine's face. He wanted to tell Kurt. He really wanted to tell him tonight. Fuck!

"I'm listening. I'm very curious about that, actually. There was a one thing I told you I don't want you to do and you did exactly that…"

"Can we sit down, please?" Blaine asked, getting a nod from Kurt who walked to the armchair and made himself comfortable in it. There was a difficult task laying in front of Blaine. Kurt put the walls up and distanced himself from him. He never did that. They always sat together on the couch, no matter what.

"Kurt, I wanted to tell you…"

"Well, you didn't."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you found out from someone else…"

"Why? Why the hell would you do that without telling me first?"

"It wasn't my idea…"

"It's a house, Blaine! It's a fucking house in Brooklyn for God's sake! It's not a donation for musical equipment or canvases!"

"I know, okay? I know…"

"I didn't bring you to my kids to get money from you! Why did you need to buy a house?!"

"Kurt, I didn't want to buy a house…well, at least not at first. I was talking to my parents about the organisation and then a few days later they came up with the idea of expanding their services into other parts of the city. My mom called the founder...what's her name? Julia? And she said there wasn't a problem with volunteers, H&C has a lot of those but they don't have much space. So my dad made an investment in the name of his company and since I wanted to be a part of it as well, I put some money into it too. As did my brother, Nick, Jeff and about half of the Warblers…"

"Half of the Warblers?!"

"Well, if I'm to be honest, everyone who knows about it…"

"Jesus, Blaine!"

"Kurt, it didn't cost so much. I swear. Ninety per cent of the payment went from a company account. The money me and my friends got together covered the remaining ten per cent and furniture…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid…" Blaine said in a small voice, resembling a little child and Kurt found it unfair. How was he supposed to stay mad when Blaine looked like he would start crying if Kurt didn't forgive him? "I didn't know how to tell you and Nick and Jeff ordered me to wait till the house is legally property of H&C, so you couldn't stop us…"

"Oh, god…" Kurt sighed.

"Why are you against our help?"

"I'm not against the help per se, Blaine. It's just that people used you for your money in the past and I didn't want you to think that I'm like them…I don't care whether you are a millionaire or unemployed and penniless."

"I know that, Kurt. And even if you asked me for money in this case, it wouldn't be for you. There is no way you're the one using me for your own behalf. I would never think that about you, Kurt."

"I'd really appreciate if you told me about buying a house for the organization I work for in the future…" Blaine giggled and nodded.

"Okay. Next time I buy a house, you'll be the first to know. But, technically, I didn't buy it. My dad did."

"Your dad wouldn't even know about H&C if it weren't for you. You are guilty as charged, Anderson. Now, let's go eat. We have tacos."

"You made tacos?" Blaine beamed. "You were pissed with me and still made me tacos? You're the bestest friend ever!"

"When you act like this I have the urge to send you to wash your hands before dinner and give you a bib." Blaine stuck his tongue out at him, underlying Kurt's words. They burst into laughter and Kurt smacked the back of Blaine's head.

"Come on, you goober." He forced him into the direction of the bathroom. "Wash your hands and come to the kitchen."

* * *

"Our friends are strange…" Blaine told Kurt one day as they were enjoying nice summer weather on the roof of Kurt's apartment building after lunch. Kurt hummed, squinting his eyes and letting the sunbeams spray his face. There would be even more freckles he hated so much after this sunbath but he didn't really care. Today, he didn't care about anything. He was done with caring.

"You know, it started like a month ago...after our fight. Nick and Jeff have been sending me weird looks since then...Lately it is Rachel as well...haven't you noticed something? ...Kurt? ...Kurt? ...Kurt?! Hey!" Blaine raised himself on his elbows and glared at his friend. Kurt was peacefully laying next to him, apparently deep in his own thoughts. There was a frown spoiling his beautiful face, but Blaine wasn't sure whether it was because of the sun that was shining so much one had to keep their eyes closed pretty hard, or it was worries written there.

"Kurt? Everything okay?" Kurt was pulled out of his current world and he turned his head to look at Blaine.

"Yeah, yeah...of course."

"You weren't listening to me…"

"Sorry...I'm not good company today."

"What happened?"

"My article got rejected...like for the thousandth time in row so…" Kurt shrugged it off and didn't say anymore, however Blaine could see how tense he suddenly became so he decided to press a little further.

"Tell me about it."

"You don't want to hear that…"

"I do. Tell me, Kurt. Please."

Kurt turned from his back to his stomach and rested his head on his arms. Blaine did the same. It was easier to maintain the eye contact and let's be honest - the two of them loved their eye contact.

"In one of the courses I took at college we had an assignment. It was for journalism research. We had to do research the way they taught us during semester and then made a report on that research. It was a lot of fun for me. I chose bullying as a topic and I made some interviews with people from campus that I knew were either bullied or bullies at high school. I also put a psychological point of view into it by interviewing a few psychology majors. My professor liked it. I got an A+ and he suggested to go deeper into the topic. He said that maybe I should make bullying the main topic and write several reports under it. For example one report for kids that were bullied because of their sexual orientation, one for those who were bullied for their looks and so on...I was working on it for over a year. It's pretty good. I'm hard on myself but I know the articles are good. I edited them until I was satisfied and you know I'm never satisfied…I had lots of interviews with people. I talked to people who were bullied as well as those who were bullies, I talked to parents and friends of those people. I talked to psychologist and counsellors and therapist...I spoke to principals of schools and teachers and members of school boards. I even made a tumblr blog because that's where you can find teenagers these days...Each article has a message and advice on what to do in situation like that...I wanted to publish them as a series of articles in one of big newspapers in the country so it could be read by lot of people. I've been trying to get them published since the beginning of the year. New York Times, Daily News, Washington Post, Chicago Tribute, L.A. Times, The Boston Globe...Then I decided to go for smaller ones, just so it could be published. No one wants to take it as a whole. They want me to chose two or three of them because they don't have space for printing articles about bullying for several weeks...I can either take their conditions or forget about publishing it…"

"You don't want to choose from them…" Blaine remarked.

"No. I don't. They are equal. I can't say this is more important issue than this one…"

"So forget about newspapers...Publish it online." Blaine told him. "You already have a blog. Make a web page for it or something…"

"I don't want to publish it online. The purpose was to bring bullying into people's mind subconsciously. Internet is full of information about bullying. Whoever wants to find them can find them. But I kind of wanted people who wouldn't search for the information to have some information...Do you understand?"

"I'm trying…" Blaine answered honestly. Kurt had the concept in his head but was struggling with how to explain it to Blaine. He lived for this project for almost two years and now it was over.

"Well, I was one of those kids. My junior year of high school was a nightmare but I wouldn't ask for help. There are many children who won't say a word. It's on others to realize something is going on. Imagine grandma or grandpa. They know something is up with their beloved granddaughter but the kid has her mouth sealed. Maybe if they read my article, they would know how to talk to her. They would know the bullying could be the reason for her strange behaviour...I doubt that grandparents surf the internet for bullying if they don't know there is any...I had this vision of educating people who don't want to be educated intentionally."

"What about publishing a book?"

"Blaine, they don't want more than three articles in newspapers, why would someone publish a whole book? And it would be the same as a web page...just for people who want to know more about the matter..."

"You can give it a proper title that would insinuate how to help teenagers with their problems. You don't have to say it's about bullying on the cover…"

"Yeah, but it's not a story...it's series of articles…"

"And? So it would be different from any other book. That's a good thing…" Kurt started to be annoyed by this time. Did Blaine have the answer for everything?

"I'm not sure I could handle the disappointment if no one wants to publish it again…"

"Then you can self-publish it…"

"It's pretty expensive choice with printed books. I don't have so much money if I don't want to spend all my savings…"

"I do."

"Blaine." Kurt said firmly, his gaze strict, leaving no room for negotiation but Blaine wasn't about to give in to him.

"Why not? Take it as my investment into your career...You can pay me back when you sell the books."

"There is a possibility that they won't sell well and I wouldn't have money to pay you back."

"Of course it would sell well...Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I'm not taking your money so I could publish a book with the articles that no one has taken interest in so far."

"Okay." Blaine gave up for the time being but if he had to, he wouldn't hesitate to bring the topic up again in the future. "At least think about making it into a book and send it to the publishers."

"I promise to think about it...You have way too much faith in me."

"It's because you're amazing, Kurt Hummel. It's not a faith. It's common sense."

* * *

"I can't believe we have one week left and that's it." Rachel mused, slowly drinking her wine that Blaine had chosen from his collection just for her. There was a party at his apartment. The whole cast and the crew were hanging out in the penthouse and it reminded Kurt how he had met Blaine and the guys almost five months ago.

"Don't be sad." Nick patted her knee. "We start in December again."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same. Not everybody is coming back...I'm going to get a new stage partner…Blaine was kind of perfect. He let me shine. What if another guy is an attention whore? The stage only has room just for one. I'm not giving up on that title."

"Wes wants me to do it…" Rachel squealed. Then she throw herself around Nick's neck and begged him to take the part.

"Okay. I need a fresh air." Kurt stated and went outside. He was mostly silent during the evening. He felt comfortable amongst these people but he was still an outsider. He wasn't a part of the show and this was an unofficial goodbye party for it. He probably shouldn't be there.

"Are you okay?" Blaine showed up next to him as he was enjoying the view of the city.

"Yeah…"

"You're quiet tonight."

"There are lot of people that have something to say…" Kurt said with a soft smile. "It's not important for me to talk."

"I like to hear you speak, though."

"Thank you but this party is yours. You're all melancholic because the show is ending. You should enjoy your time with your friends..."

"You are my friend. I want to enjoy my time with you."

"You know what I mean Blaine. I'll be there after the show but the opportunity to hang out with so many of your high school friends won't come again so soon."

"Maybe...I still want to talk to you." Blaine smirked and sat down on the loveseat he had on his terrace. "Come here." He motioned Kurt to join him and Kurt did so.

"There is something on your mind…What's bothering you?" Damn Blaine and his observing skills. Kurt thought of changing the topic but sooner or later Blaine would make him confess either way.

"I edited those articles a little...sent it to a publisher this morning."

"Oh my god!" Blaine's face lit up and his smile was so big that Kurt was afraid he would get cramp. "I'm so glad you did that! Why didn't you tell me you were working on it?"

"I only made up my mind this morning. I didn't know if I'd actually send it for sure."

"It'll be brilliant. Someone will certainly appreciate your talent and you'll be amongst the bestselling authors in no time." Kurt laughed. He couldn't understand how Blaine was so positive all the time when it came to others but at the same time managed to underestimate his own person.

"You haven't even read it, Blaine. Maybe it sucks…"

"It doesn't! I'll read it when it comes out. I'll go buy it to a bookshop - an actual bookshop. I won't order it online and I will bring my copy to you so you could sign it."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For support. It's nice to know someone believes in me when I'm not so sure about myself."

"You do the same for me, Kurt. It's what comes with a friend title, isn't it? Look where I am now. Going out, dancing in the clubs…if it wasn't for you, I'd be the same old lonely Blaine I was a few months ago. There is a long way to go until I conquer all my fears but I'm doing well. Right?"

"Right. I like how you flaunt dancing in the clubs…" Kurt nagged him.

"Hey! I've been to a club three times already!"

"I didn't say you haven't. But the first time you didn't dance and we left one hour after we came since I was drunk as hell and the other two times were during one night because we had to change the establishment after Jeff started flirting with the owner's fifteen year old daughter."

"She shouldn't have been there. Jeff was right. How was he supposed to know she is under twenty one? You saw the guys at the door. No one could slip through them with a fake ID."

"Don't try to change the topic, Blaine. It's been two nights you were at the club. You have some catching up to do on dancing…"

"When the show is over we can go somewhere...preferably to a club where the owner doesn't have a teenage daughter. I have two weeks until recording starts so we can do something...wild or...crazy...or whatever they call it. I should probably increase my vocabulary on the night life...or street life? Whatever!" He threw his hands into the air and Kurt let it ride because Blaine had made progress so teasing wasn't necessary. Although there was a plan for an urbanian _Lets teach Blaine a protocol of clubbing_ dictionary that he was going to work on tomorrow. He giggled for himself and Blaine pouted, making him snicker even more.

"So will you help a poor friend and go dancing with him, Kurt?"

"Of course I will but you'll have to wait until I come back from Ohio."

"You're going to Ohio?"

"My stepmom has a birthday at the end of the month. I stay for your official goodbye party - we can get wasted there if you want - then I sleep it off and next day I'm taking my baby on the road. I'm really looking forward to going home for a week."

"I haven't been home for over three years…"

"Do you miss it?" Kurt asked. He couldn't imagine not going home for more than six months.

"Not so much. My parents are in Europe and brother in L.A. I see them several times a year, just not in Ohio...but we still keep the house we used to live in in Westerville. I'd like to see it again."

"So come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me. You are free from work so why not? My parents will love it. They say that since me and my brother left, the house is too empty. We always had someone over during high school. We can go for a trip to Westerville for one day or you can spend some time there alone if you want…"

"I don't know, Kurt. I'd love to go there for a day but I don't want to impose on your family time."

"Nonsense. You won't impose, are you crazy? Come on, Blaine. It'll be fun. Road trip across the US."

"Across the US?"

"Ok, so through a few states for ten hours...or less...or more depending on traffic. But it'll be fun! Fun, fun, fun! We can sing in the car and we can take a break whenever we see something interesting. We can find a crazy looking diner to eat at or we can buy a sandwich at a gas station and eat it on the hood of my car...we can..."

"Okay, okay. I'll go with you."

"Yay!" Kurt clapped his hands and kissed his cheek sloppily the moment Nick, Jeff and Rachel decided to join them at the terrace. "I love you. I need to find my phone to start taking notes on our trip." Kurt jumped to his feet, running past his stunned friends, not paying any attention to them.

"He loves you?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently." Blaine shrugged his shoulders and stood up like nothing unusual happened even though his heart was beating like crazy. He mingled inside, purposely ignoring the gaping of his friends through the window.

"I think it's time for taking bets." Jeff announced.

"One month." Rachel voted.

"At most." Nick added.


End file.
